Friends or Not
by gurl3677
Summary: This is based on the movie, Bad Seed.Jonathan and Jordan are best friends and other things.They both love their arrangement but it comes to an end when he meets a married woman.Jordan can see right through her and she hates Jordan.She convinces Jonathan to fire his friend from his bakery.Their friendship is in ruins but when his world collapses,who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review!*_

" Jordan! Hurry up!" Jonathan called from the back.

" I'm hurry! Hang, the fuck, on!" She snapped as she locked up the front door to the bakery. She was excited and almost bouncing while she hurried. A new club opened up and she and her friends were going to dance and get drunk. It had been a long week and she was more than ready for the break.

" Get your ass moving!" Her friend, and boss, called.

" For shit sakes, Jonathan!" Jordan Harris snapped while she hurried to the back. " Calm down." He was leaning against the wall, slowly twirling the ring of his key chain around his index finger.

" What time you supposed to meet us your girls?" He asked while he watched her.

" Around ten." She said while she strolled towards him.

" So you got some time than? I mean, it's only seven so you have time, right? Right? There's time?" The hope that was flooding his handsome features made her smile.

" Yeah, I got some time." She said. He grinned, pocketed his keys and gestured towards the door that lead up the back stairs.

" Thank God." He said.

" What about Art?" She asked, grabbing the door and pulling it open.

" He's fine. I called and checked on him." Jonathan said while they started to climb the stairs.

His eyes shot to her ass. She was wearing dark grey cargo pants with regular pockets and another set of pockets lower on her thighs. He loved her cargo pants. They hugged her ass and made his mouth water. A grin spread across his face again. The shirt she had chosen to wear that day had been driving him insane. It was tight and white. It was a three quarter length sleeve and button down that she kept button low. Her cleavage had been making his mind filter through a million different dirt things. Was it wrong to lust after his employee?

" He's so cute." Jordan was saying.

" He's something alright." Jonathan commented. " You got a ride home tonight?"

" Ah, I might take a cab why? You offering to come out and get me?" Jordan asked.

" Well, I don't want you to get into trouble." Jonathan said. " I know how you can be when your drunk." Jordan laughed, reaching the top of the staircase.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" You know what I'm talking about. You're a mouthy little bitch when you're drunk." Jonathan said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she reached the door to the little loft apartment. She turned around and stared at him. Jonathan smiled and brought his hands up. He placed them against the door so they were on either side of her head. He made a show of checking her out.

" You like it when I'm mouthy and drunk." Jordan said, bring her hands up to take of hold of his shirt. "I believe you are the one who benefits from it." She said, pulling him into her.

Was it wrong to lust after your employee? Not for him. Not when that employee was also your friend with benefits. He tilted his head, closed his eyes and kissed her at the same time he pressed his entire body against hers. His hands slipped from the door to her neck. Her small lips parted and her hot tongue met his in a frenzied, tangled mess.

He held her face against his as their breath mingled together. Her right hand moved from him to grasp at the door handle beside her. She twisted it quickly, wanting in the loft as badly as he did. He thrust his hips forward, rubbing his erection against her and loving the friction it was creating. He groaned at the sparks of pleasure that flashed through him.

" Open the fucking door." Jonathan panted across her lips.

" I'm trying." Jordan snapped.

She pushed him away from her and turned. His hands planted against her hips as his mouth clamped down on her shoulder. She turned the knob, thankful that the door gave away and opened for them. Jonathan propelled them forward and into the loft. He kicked the door shut, pushing them towards the bed on the floor. His hands moved up her sides to cup her breasts through her shirt.

" This fucking shirt looks so good on you." Jonathan muttered.

Together they fell onto the bed. His hands worked at the buttons on her shirt. Hers went to his belt. They lips fused together. Their teeth banged together before their tongues joined again. Heat and lust exploded between them, as it always did. Minutes went by before they were naked. The second her bare skin touched his, Jonathan was inside her.

They were together for one thing and one thing only. Thrusting, sweating, panting, moaning and groaning. Over and over again they hurried until Jonathan pressed his forehead into hers. Her little body exploded under him, milking his cock for all it was worth. He erupted in hot streams of fluid through her. Sex, orgasms, and friendship that was all they wanted from each other. And they got it.

They were almost best friends. Jordan loved Art and often came over to spend time with him to give Jonathan a break. They worked well together too. The best thing between them, Jonathan could go on dates and she never got jealous. He would go on dates and often time end the night inside her. Jordan didn't date though. She didn't want a boyfriend but she wanted sex. So their deal was perfect.

NRNRNR

Jonathan rubbed his hand over his face and glared at the alarm clock by his bed. It was one in the morning and his phone was going off like crazy. That meant one of a few different things. Jordan either needed a ride somewhere or was drunk and horny. Or all those things. He groaned and brought his left hand to his eyes. He rubbed them hard as he grabbed up his phone.

" You alright?" His voice was rough with sleep.

" Come and get me." Her soft voice slurred, making him shaking his head.

" Where are you?" Jonathan asked.

" 5th and Market." She muttered.

" You owe me." Jonathan said as he pushed himself up. " Let me get dressed."

" I prefer you naked." Jordan said before she started giggling. Jonathan couldn't help but smile while he slipped from his warm bed. " Get the video recorder out. We are making a movie."

" You need to be quiet though. Art's sleeping." Jonathan said. He grabbed his pajama pants and stepped into them.

" You be...you be...quiet." She said, busting straight into laughter again.

" Sit tight, Jor. And for the love the God, stay where you are this time!" He ordered. Because Jordan liked to roam around when she was drunk.

NRNRNR

Jonathan stood at the end of his bed the next morning with his arms crossed over his chest and a coffee cup wrapped up in his hand. He was smirking down at the small body sprawled out across his bed. Jordan's arms were under his pillow as she laid on her stomach. Her head was turned to the left and the blankets were bunched up around her body. She was still dressed in the clothes she had went to the bar in, a blue plaid, short skirt and a tight, white top. Her fishnet stockings were still in place. Her cafe high boots were tossed on the floor by the bed.

" Jordan, get the fuck up." Jonathan snapped. She groaned but didn't move. " Jordan, come on. You need to take a shower and get dressed. We have to go to work."

" Fuck you." She muttered.

" You tried too but you passed out. Now go!" Jonathan said

NRNRNR

Jordan drug herself through the bakery later that morning, sucking down her fourth cup of coffee. Her head was pounding and she couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Maybe she should ask Jonathan if she could go home early. He would make fun of her but he'd let her. She sighed and started into the front of the store, walking around the counter to where Jonathan was standing. He was leaning with his back against the counter and his hands resting on top of it.

" Hey, can I take off? We aren't busy and I feel like shit." She said.

" Look at that girl. That one sitting at the center table. You think she's pretty?" Jonathan asked. Jordan frowned but looked over to where Jonathan was staring.

" She's alright." Jordan said.

" She's been coming in here every day for the past week. She looks sad, don't she?" Jonathan asked.

" Yeah, I guess. I'm leaving, alright?" She asked.

" Yeah, fine. Be careful." He said without taking his eyes from the woman.

NRNRNR

As Jordan drove around the front of the bakery to head home, Jonathan was smiling and slipping down across from the sad woman at the table. Jordan rolled her eyes and shook her head. Jonathan and his damn need to make people feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review!*_

Sundays were boring for Jordan. All her friends were busy, either going to church, spending the day with their families, or recovering from a rough and long Saturday night. She used Sundays to clean and do her laundry but she was still bored. Currently, she was sitting on her couch with her head back and her legs on her coffee table. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

" Bored!" She called out to no one. A second later her phone went off. She brought her head down and snatched her phone up off the couch, smiling at the name on the screen. " Hey." She said when she answered.

" Hey. Can I come over for a bit?" Jonathan's smooth, casual voice came through the speaker.

" Sure. You bring Art?" She asked.

" Ah..." He chuckled and made her smile widen. " No."

" Door will be unlocked. I'll be in my room." Jordan said. Jonathan sighed.

" Okay. I'll see you soon." He said before he hung up.

Jordan set her phone of the coffee table and pulled herself up, excitement already blossoming through her. Jonathan was a great lover. He was passionate and also seemed to know what she needed. He was slow and gentle when she wanted that, strong, hard and fast when it counted. He brought her over the edge every time they were together and she was glad she had decided to start hooking up with him.

Jonathan had been shocked and even nervous when she asked him to be her friend with benefits, about a year beforehand. She had been working in the bakery for two years but had been his friend for five. She had started working there just to help him when he started getting busier but had stayed because she liked it and they had fun together.

_" Hey, I think we need to talk." Jordan as she plopped down in the chair by Jonathan's desk._

_" About what?" He asked. He was writing down the day's deposit._

_" Well, you and I have both been suffering through a pretty long dry spell. Five months for me, about six or so for you, I think. So I think we should end that, tonight. I know I need sex. I know you need it. So let's do it." She said. Jonathan laughed and shook his head, looking at her with his smile._

_" And just how do you think we should do that? We going out tonight?" He asked. Jordan shook her head._

_" No. We are going to start hooking up." Slowly Jonathan's smile started to melt away. " I think you are so hot and I know you think I'm hot because I have caught you checking me out. I don't want to be your girlfriend but I do want to have sex with you."_

_" What?" Jonathan asked. Jordan smiled._

_" I want you to be my friend with benefits. No pressure for a relationship or anything. Just sex." Jordan said._

_" I...I don't..." He stuttered as his face flushed._

_" Okay. Why don't you think about it and call me later? I'm going home." She said, pushing herself up. " See ya!" She called out as she strolled out of his office. She knew he gaped at her the entire way out._

_Later that night, he had called out and the details had been set. Together, because she had requested it, they had blood work done, checking to make sure they were both clean. If he started dating someone, he stopped sleeping with her and he would use condoms with the other and the same for her. Jonathan had dated a few girls not nothing that lasted longer than a week. She didn't date. She didn't want to answer to anyone, didn't want to be tied to a boyfriend. They started sleeping together a week later. The first few times, Jonathan had been nervous. He had kissed her carefully and trembled when he touched her. Lucky for them both, Jordan had fucked the nerves right out of him and their sex life had been going strong ever since._

" So, what's going on with that sad girl from the shop?" Jordan asked as Jonathan slipped from her bed.

" I got her number." Jonathan said as he grabbed his boxers up from the bedroom floor.

" When are you taking her out?" She asked. She rolled to her stomach to watch him dress. She linked her ankles together and started slowing slinging her legs up and down. As he stepped into his boxers, her bare ass drew his eyes and made her smile. He liked looking at her body as much as she liked looking at his.

" Ah," His tongue swiped out and over his bottom lip. " I don't know. She's working today and told me to call her tomorrow."

" So when are we taking a break?" Jordan asked. Jonathan grabbed his pants, his eyes roaming over her body. She looked good and she knew it. She ran every morning and did sit ups to keep her tummy tight.

" If the first date goes well, then after that." Jonathan said.

She smiled at the sad tone in his voice. She wasn't worried about the break. He never stayed away from her long. Women couldn't handle Jonathan's lifestyle. They didn't like that his best friend was a female, her. And they always seemed to have a hard time with Art. Jonathan's brother was a hand full but Jordan loved him. She never had a problem with him.

" Well, make sure you let me know." She said.

" I will. I better go. Art's pissed because I won't bring him over." Jonathan said as he finished dressing. Jordan rolled out and stretched. His eyes zoned in on her tits, then cascaded down to her stomach, then came to rest at the soft patch of dark, neatly trimmed curls between her legs.

" Ah, if you need me to watch him for your date, I will." She said.

" Thanks." Jonathan said, his eyes flying up to her face. He blushed, knowing she had caught him checking her out. She laughed silently.

NRNRNR

The next day, to Jordan's surprise, the woman came into the bakery. Emily was her name. Jonathan smiled and joined her for a cup of coffee. Jordan found herself mentally pointing out the differences between them both. Her hair was a dirty blond, neatly pulled back. Her skin was slightly tanned and her nails were perfect. Jordan ran one hand through the ends of her long hair. Her hair was dark with streaks of blond, red, and light brown through the layed strands.

Her skin was pale with a few tattoos sprinkled throughout her body. Emily looked like she'd pass out if she went into a tattoo shop. Jordan's nails were short and unpolished. Emily had her ears pierced. Jordan had hers done too, but also had her belly button, her tongue, and her right nipple pierced too. Emily was wearing a sweater and slanks. Jordan was wearing faded, well worn jeans with a few streaks of holes through them and a tight tank top. Emily's shoes were loafers, Jordan's were grey converses. They couldn't be more opposite if they tried. Emily was put together, Jordan...was not and she knew it. Emily's make up was light, soft. Jordan's eyes were lined in black and her lids were smokey. Well, Jonathan had mentioned once that he thought her eyes were beautiful.

Jordan smirked to herself and started to the back. Emily wouldn't last long. Jonathan would get bored. Jordan doubted Emily would let him film them having sex like Jordan had. She doubted Emily would be okay with having sex in a car, in a dark parking lot and Jonathan had loved that. There was no way that woman would be able to make him beg and sweat like Jordan could. Yeah, she wasn't worried.

But still, he sat with Emily for a while, not that Jordan was worried or cared. Right? She snapped at herself to toughen up. She was Jonathan's friend first and this was their deal. What was her problem? Well, for one, since they started their arrangement, she hadn't actually seen him with anyone. She had known about the dates and they hadn't bothered her, but seeing him with someone...something was sparking through Jordan and she wasn't really sure what that was.

" Hey, Jor?" Jonathan asked as he came into the back.

" Yeah?" She asked while she wiped one a counter.

" Do you think you could come over and watch Art for me tomorrow night? I got a date." Jordan glanced to her side to see him smiling. Another stab of something went through her so she dropped her eyes to the counter.

" Sure. Right after work?" She asked.

" Yeah, if you don't mind." Jonathan said.

" You know I don't. I love him."

" Thanks."

She looked up as he turned to go into his office. She tilted her head and sighed. He sounded so hopeful and it made her feel bad for thinking shit about the girl. Jonathan deserved to be happy. He deserved to be with someone who could give him everything and Jordan knew that wasn't her. As Jonathan sank down into his chair, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He started gently turned the chair back and forth. A dreamy expression went over his features. Jordan sighed. Yeah, he deserved it and he won't get it from Jordan. She couldn't give it to him. And she didn't really want too, right? She didn't like being tied down. She didn't want to answer to anyone. She repeated those two statements to herself over and over again as she went back to her work.

NRNRNR

Jordan ignored Jonathan's happy expression when he walked out his front door the next night. She had seen him go on dates before with that expression, right? She rolled her eyes at herself while she walked into his kitchen where Art was waiting for him. The date would go one of two ways. He'd either come home and ask her to hang out with him, which meant sex, or he would be excited, thinking the woman would work.

And the end of this date was no different. Jonathan strolled into the house with a smile. He told Art and Jordan he thought it went well. Jordan tried not to be annoyed. She told herself the annoyance was because she didn't want Jonathan hurt when the woman let him down. And she would. They all do. Jonathan always ended up down when the women decided Art was to much for them to handle.

" I'm glad it went so well." Jordan said with a smile plastered on her face. She always pretended to be happy for him.

" Yeah, I really like her." Jonathan said. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the chair. " Art, go brush your teeth."

" Do you need me to stick around?" Was that hope in her voice? She frowned and cleared her throat.

" Ah, no. No, that's okay." He said. Regret started through her but it was only because she wasn't going to have the kind of orgasm only Jonathan could give her. That's all.

" Alright well, I'll see you in the morning." Jordan said. She stood up from the table, hugged Art, then hugged Jonathan. And she did not silently breath in his scent. She did not love the way he smelled.

" Yeah, thanks, Jordan." Jonathan said as he squeezed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!*_

For a week straight, Emily came to the bakery every day. Every day Jordan had to watch Jonathan while he grinned and talked with young woman. He stopped coming to Jordan for sex. which she had expected. She expected him to keep it in his pants when it came to her and if he slept with Emily, Jordan knew he would tell her. Out of respect for their friendship and the arrangement, he would tell her. But was she ready to hear it? She was. He wasn't her boyfriend and she didn't want him to be.

But by the end of the week, a part of Jordan started to get worried. Something didn't sit right with her when it came to Emily but Jonathan looked happy every time she came in. Jordan had even watched Art on another night for a date between Jonathan and the woman. At the cafe, they talked and laughed together at one of the tables but that was it. Jordan never saw them touch, not even when they parted ways, not that she was watching.

Then, on Saturday, Jonathan reached across the table with his palm face up. Jordan watched with a frown as Emily slipped her hand into his. So much for the not touching part which meant, so much for Jordan keeping her thoughts to herself about Emily. She knew Jonathan would ask her what she thought about the woman anyway so it didn't bother her to just offer up the information.

" Ah, hey, Jordan, you should know that Emily and I are going to be taking things to the next level." Jonathan said at closing time. A stab of pain shot through her while she washed some dishes.

" Okay, thanks for the warning." She said. Jonathan came to lean against the sink so he was standing beside her. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to rub his chin with his right hand.

" You sure you're okay with that?" He asked while he watched her. Jordan shook her head, watching her own hands as she scrubbed a dish down.

" Can I be honest with you?" She asked.

" Yeah. I want you to be. You're my best friend." Jonathan said. Jordan's hands stilled in the water as she sighed and looked at him.

" I can't put my finger on it, but there is something off about her, something I don't like. It's like she's hiding something but I can't figure out what it is. I think you should be careful with her. Have you been to her house yet? " She asked. Jonathan frowned and shook his head.

" Well, no but she hasn't been to mine either." He defended.

" Okay. You told me she said she works nights and that's why you can't call after six, but she is here by eight in the morning and stays almost the whole day. So when does she sleep? I mean, don't you think that's weird?" Jordan asked. Jonathan dropped his arms to his sides and took a hold of the sink.

" You hardly sleep at all." He pointed out with a smile.

" That's because I'm a drunk and partier. I have conditioned myself to not need much sleep." She said, both knowing she wasn't a drunk.

" Maybe she had to, too." Jonathan said.

" I don't know, Jonathan. I just think you need to be careful." She said. Jonathan turned around and grabbed a towel, handing it over to her right away.

" I think you are just jealous." He teased. She rolled her eyes and started wiping off her hands.

" Please! Your dick is great but it's not the best I have had." She teased back, making him laugh. It was a lie. He was right up with her top lovers, if not the actually number one.

" Whatever. I'm an awesome lover. You cum every time I fuck you and, I like going down on you and the last time I checked, you get off with that too. Now get out of here, okay? I know you have plans. Be careful, alright?" He asked as he took over her dishes.

" You sure you want to clean up?" She asked.

" Yeah, go." Jonathan said.

" You could come. You haven't been out in forever." Jordan said, tossing the towel to the side.

" Yeah, I know but I can't. Something tells me if you and I go out drinking, we will fall in bed together. And I can't do that now, I really like Emily." He said. Jordan shook her head and started to back away from him.

" You can't like her that much if you still want me!" She said in a loud, sing song voice.

" What can I say, Jordan!" Jonathan called over his shoulder. " I know just how good your little body makes me feel. Now go!" Jordan's laugh rang out a few seconds before the back door opened then closed.

NRNRNR

' I'm so hung over!' Jonathan laughed down at his phone.

' I'm not surprised.' He answered before setting it back on the table.

' I'm dying!' Jordan answered

" What's so funny?" Emily asked while she cut into her salad.

" Jordan. She's hung over and felt the need to tell me, as if I didn't already know that." Jonathan said.

' You're not dying, Silly Girl. Get some coffee and nap.' He sent out.

" How did you know?" Emily asked. She leaned over her plate and started to bring her fork to her mouth.

" Well, she called me at two in the morning, singing to me." He said with a grin. Emily frowned and glanced up at him.

" Jordan from your store? You let your employees call you when they are drunk?" She asked.

' Bring me some, please! ' Jordan asked.

' Sure thing. Just give me forty-five, Kay?' Jonathan sent out fast.

" Well, Jordan's not just my employee. She's my best friend." He said as he looked up at his date. " I love her. I'd be lost without her. I need to bring her some coffee before we hit the park."

" Can't she make her own coffee?" Emily asked.

" This is kind of our thing. I usually nurse her through her hang overs. It won't take long. I'll get her McDonald's coffee, run her up to her and we can be on our way." Jonathan said.

NRNRNR

Leaving Emily in his car, Jonathan jogged up the stairs, leading to long porch on Jordan's floor. He hurried down the porch, passing a few apartment doors on his way. Emily didn't have a lot of time before work so he knew she was annoyed by the stop but he couldn't leave his best friend hanging, couldn't leave his little Jordan sick. Besides, once Emily actually got to know Jordan, she'd like her too. Jordan was friendly, caring and funny.

He reached her door and opened it without knocking. There was no need for that. She walked into his place, he walked into hers. They knew where each other kept their spare keys and even had things at the other's place. Jonathan kicked the door closed then crossed the small apartment to her living room. Jordan was laying on her couch, under an Ohio State blanket, watching reruns of Bewitched.

" Here, you big, fucking baby!" He playfully snapped, placing the coffee on her table.

" Thanks. You hanging out?" She asked, pushing herself up.

" Ah no, I can't. I'm hanging with Emily. I'm thinking about telling her about Art." Jonathan said. Jordan reached out and wrapped her small hand around the hot cup, raising her eyebrows at him.

" Are you serious? That's fast." She said. Jonathan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

" Yeah, well, I kind of really like her. So, when it's time for her to meet him, will you come? You know how Art is with meeting new people." He said. Jordan closed her eyes and breathed in the welcoming scent. She sighed happily. " Jor, will you help me?" He asked when she didn't answer him.

" Yeah." She said, nodding and opening her eyes. " You don't even have to ask, you know that."

" Thanks. We can all have dinner. I'd like the two of you to get to know each other since she's going to become my girlfriend and you're my friend. I have to go." He moved closer to her and leaned down. Jordan tilted her head up and closed her eyes again. Jonathan kissed her forehead while taking a hold of her shoulders. He squeezed her hard. " Take a nap." He said when he pulled away.

" I'm going too, after I drink some of this magic, lovely, drink." She said.

" Good." Jonathan said, hurrying towards her door. " Because you look like shit." She laughed and shook her head.

" Fuck off, Jonathan." She said, making him laugh. " I fucking hate you sometimes. Why do I keep you around?" He grabbed her doorknob and faced her with a grin.

" Because I'm funny, super hot, your words not mine, I'm fun to hang out with, and my dick is great. Again, your words, not mine." He said.

" Get out before I throw up." Jordan snapped.

" Call me if you need me!" Jonathan called before he disappeared out of her door.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! I know, guys, I feel the same. I did not like Emily either.*_

Since Jonathan was running late Monday morning, Jordan opened the bakery alone and was surprised when Emily came walking in. She was clearly looking for Jonathan while she made her way towards the counter. Jordan was surprised that Jonathan hadn't called her to say he was running late but then again, he'd have to tell her why. Art had thrown a fit and Jonathan was still trying to calm him down.

" Ah, hey. Emily, right?" Jordan asked when Emily reached the counter.

" Yeah, is Jonathan here?" She asked.

" He just had to run to the bank." Jordan lied. He wasn't ready to talk about Art with Emily.

" Oh, okay. I will just wait for him at our table." Emily said.

" Yeah, okay. You want coffee?" Jordan asked.

" No. I'd rather wait for Jonathan." Jordan's eyebrows went up but she nodded.

" Okay then. Suit yourself." She said, turning away and rolling her eyes. " I'll be in the back, if you need something." She said before she disappeared through the back door. She pulled her phone out, quickly sent a text to her friend about the lie she told on his behalf.

' Thanks. I'm in the parking lot.' Jordan breath a sigh of relief then turned back around.

" Hey, Jonathan just texted me. He said he's in the parking lot." She said when she came to the counter again. Emily frowned from across the room.

" He's texting you?" She asked, pulling her phone out.

" Well yeah." Jordan said as the back door opened then closed.

" Why did he text you and not me?" She heard Emily asked.

" Maybe because I have known him for..." Jordan started to snap.

" Hey, I'm so sorry!" Jonathan said as he breezed in through the back. He skidded to a stop when he saw Jordan. " Whoa, Jor." She smiled and reached up to pull her now strawberry blond hair from it's bun.

" You like it? Erika came over last night and colored it for me! It took forever to lift through the dark pieces but we did it." Jordan said as she ran her hand through the long locks.

" Is that pink and black streaked through it?" Jonathan asked while he reached out to touch the pink pieces on the right side of her head. The underneath part of her hair held the chunky black strips.

" Yeah. Mary did those. We got a little drunk." Jordan said. " You like?" His fingers twisted through the strands as he smiled.

" Yeah. I really do. It's so different. You know, usually, you look disgusting and ugly but this way, you actually look pretty."

" Hey!" Jordan snapped as she reached out and punched her friend in the shoulder. Jonathan started to laugh.

" Whatever, Jor. You know I think you're beautiful, dark hair, strawberry blond, pink and black strips and all." Jonathan said with a smile.

" Jonathan." Emily said, pulling at his attention. Jonathan looked over at her like he had forgotten that Jordan had told him she was there. He dropped his hand from his friend's hair and started around the counter.

" Hey. Good morning. How are you?" He asked. Emily grabbed him by his shirt and planted her lips against his, hard. Jordan frowned and shook her head. One of Emily's eyes opened, checking to see if Jordan was watching them. Jonathan took a hold of Emily's hips and pulled away gently, making her look at him. " Hey, wow. That was...unexpected." He said with a nervous laugh. Jordan rolled her eyes and turned away.

" Bitch." She whispered to herself.

Another week went by with Emily still coming in every day. Jordan tried to stay in the back the entire time the woman was there. She didn't like Emily. She didn't miss the nasty looks Emily sent her, especially when Jonathan and Jordan were talking. But she wasn't going to say anything to Jonathan. He was happy, for whatever reason, he seemed really happy with Emily.

" Hey, can I see you upstairs?" Jonathan asked Jordan when he walked to the back Friday afternoon after Emily had left for the day.

" Yeah, are you okay?" She asked. He nodded and looked back to Scott, his other employee.

" Can you hold things done for a few minutes?" Jonathan asked.

" Yeah, go ahead." Scott said.

Jonathan turned without another word and started towards the steps. Scott and Jordan both shrugged before Jordan started following Jonathan. He was upset, Jordan could see it in the way he was carrying his shoulders. Part of her was hopefully that Jonathan and Emily had broken up. Jordan wasn't sleeping with anyone else and she was in need of getting laid.

Up, they climbed the back stairs. Across the hallway they walked, not stopping until they reached the loft door. As he turned towards her, Jordan could see that her friend was frowning hard. Jonathan pushed open the door and walked in. Quietly, Jordan followed him, closing the door shut behind her. She leaned against it and waited. Jonathan was pacing in front of her. He was shaking his head, as if clearing his own thoughts. He sighed. He put his hands on his hips, he dropped them. He linked them together and placed them on top of his head.

" Jonathan, what is going on? You're kind of freaking me out." Jordan said.

He closed his eyes, turned his back to the bed they used to have fun in, and sank down. His ass landed hard on the mattress. His knees were bent so he let his forearms come to rest against his knees and dropped his head down. Jordan pushed away from the door and quickly went to his side. She sat down beside him and put her arm around him.

" What's up, Jonathan?" She asked softly as she started to rub his back. Jonathan shook his head with his eyes shut. " You know you can tell me anything. I will still love you." She said. She leaned in and let her chin come to rest against his shoulder. Jonathan sighed deeply, open his eyes, and looked at her.

" Emily is married." Jordan started to frown as her hand stilled on him.

" What?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

" Yeah, Jordan, you heard me right. She just told me she married." He said.

" You need to break up with her than." Jonathan looked away, shaking his head.

" I can't do that. I really like her." He said. Jordan sat up straight and let her hand travel up his back. She tangled that hand into the hair at the back of his neck.

" She's married, Jonathan, and been leading you on and who knows what she has been telling her husband." Jonathan groaned and dropped down his head as she started scratch against his scalp. The sensation was one that always relaxed him and something she always did to calm him when he was upset. " What did you say to her?" His biceps jumped slightly under his white, thermal shirt as tension started to melt away from him.

" I told her I needed some time to think about things." He said. Jordan's small fingers glided down to his neck where she started to rub hard. She brought her other hand to his arm and took a hold of it.

" She's married." She leaned into him and kissed his temple. " You deserve better. I know you have been single in, what sees like forever, and I know you hate it." She whispered with her lips against his skin. " but she's married. She can't be your girlfriend. You can't have a relationship with her." Jonathan yanked away from her and propelled himself up with a frown.

" What do you know about it!" He yelled. Jordan sighed and leaned back. She put her arms behind her and propped her upper body up with her elbows. " You don't even want a relationship, with anyone! You don't even like boyfriends and girlfriends! You who are allergic to a long term shit!" She watched as her friend paced and yelled at her. He wasn't mad at her and Jordan knew it. He was just blowing off steam.

" I might not want a relationship but that doesn't mean I don't know how they are supposed to go. One party in it is not supposed to be married. She is already spoken for, JayJay. I mean, how would you feel if you were married and your wife was stepping out of the marriage?" She asked.

" He doesn't talk to her though! He ignores her! He works, comes home then leaves to go to some diner for dinner, almost every night!" Jonathan defended.

" So what, she's using you to pass the time than or to try and make him jealous?" Jordan asked.

" She isn't like that!" Jonathan yelled as he faced her with his hands on his hips. " What do you know about it! You don't even know her!"

" I don't have too. She's married so that means she is leading you on. Unless she's planning on leaving him for you, this is not going to go anywhere. It can't." Jonathan frowned hard at her and shook his head. " It can't, JayJay, you know that. You can't have anything with her until she ends this marriage."

Jonathan jumped towards her at once, making Jordan jump. His body collided with hers, pushing her back onto the bed. His left hand went into her hair while his right one came to the bed. His mouth claimed hers in a hot rush. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth while his hips surged forward, letting her feel his fast growing erection. Jonathan was emotional, always had been, and sometimes his emotions ruled him, pushed him into things that he regretted later. Sometimes it was yelling at someone, sometimes it was physically fighting someone. This time, it looked like it was pushing him to mess around.

" Jonathan." Jordan whispered through her kissed swollen lips.

" I need this." Was his rushed answer. He sucked her pulse straight into his mouth. Jordan moaned and grabbed his hips. She pulled him down while she rushed up to meet him. She needed it just as bad.

" What about Emily?"

She hated to ask but she wasn't about to have him regret her. At the whispered name, Jonathan pulled away and looked down at her with his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving with his pants. His eyes traveled down her body while he wrestled with himself. His hand went tight in her hair. His other hand came to her ribs. He squeezed her then met her eyes again.

" Shit." He said, pushing himself off her. " I'm so sorry, Jor." She pushed herself up again and sighed, hating herself as lust and need pumped through her veins.

" It's okay." She said.

" No, it's not. I don't have the right to take advantage of you because I'm upset." He said.

" I don't mind you using me, trust me, but you would be upset later if we slept together right now." She said.

Jonathan smiled and leaned down. He wrapped his hand around her arm and hauled her up. His arms wrapped around her neck while he hugged her tight. His face buried into her hair while her hands came to rest against his sides. His warm breath spread across the top of her head, making her eyes shut. She bit down into her bottom lip to keep from moaning. His scent surrounded her, his arousal pressed into her. Her heart slammed in her chest.

" I love you." Jonathan said.

" I love you, too." She said.

" Thanks for talking to me." He said. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up. Jonathan smiled down at her. " And I'm sorry I mouth raped you." Jordan smiled and stepped up. Gently, and in a completely friendly way, they quickly pecked each other on the mouth.

" I like it when you mouth rape me." She whispered. Jonathan laughed and pulled away.

" You're crazy." He said as he started towards the door.

" JayJay." She said. Jonathan turned to look at her, with a smile still in place. " What I said it true. You can't have a relationship with a married woman." His smile faded while he nodded.

" I know, Jor. I will figure things out, I promise." He said.

" I'm not trying to make you mad but I don't want you hurt. If she hurts you, I'm gonna cut a bitch." She said, making Jonathan burst into laughter.

" You are so stupid!" He explained, opening the door to the loft. Jordan laughed and followed after him.

" I'll put her ass in a cupcake and sell her." She said.

" Stop!" Jonathan said while he laughed.

" I'll go straight Jason on her and slice her up." Jordan said as they hit the stairs.

" There is something wrong with you. You are so disturbing." Jonathan said, his smile still locked in place.

" I'll become Murphy and Connor MacManus and punish her for bad deeds." Jordan said.

" Yeah, yeah, I get it." He said, shaking his head and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

" Jordan, can you come over tomorrow night?" Jonathan asked her while she leaned on a table. " I'm going to introduce Emily to Art." Jordan shook her head to herself. A week had gone by since Emily had dropped her bomb and Jonathan still hadn't broken up with her.

" Yeah, whatever you want, JayJay." Jordan said.

" I just think Art will be easier to deal with if you are there." Jonathan said as he reached out and pushed Jordan by her shoulder.

" That's because I'm a great person." She said.

" And modest too." Jonathan teased, pulling on one of her pink strands.

" Whatever, you know I am." Jordan straighten up and started past him. " I have a date tonight." Jonathan frowned and turned to follow after her.

" With who?" He asked.

" This guy I have been talking too."

" You didn't tell me you met someone." Jonathan said. He reached the counter after her and leaned against it to watch her while she cleaned.

" Well, you have been wrapped up in your threesome, you, Emily and her husband in case you were wondering, so you haven't had time for me." Jordan said.

She cleaned the coffee grinds out of the coffee pot, needing to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to look at him. Okay, yeah, she admitted it to herself. She kind of liked Jonathan. She kind of had a crush on him but he was taken and she needed to move on, plus Jonathan loved being in a relationship, Jordan, not so much.

" I always have time for you, Jor. You know that." Jonathan said. Jordan laughed and even to her it sounded bitter.

" And how does Emily feel about you having time for me?" She asked. She turned to throw the used grinds away with one hand cupped under them to catch any coffee drops.

" What does that mean?" Jonathan asked with a frown. He stepped forward and grabbed the trash can to hold it out to her.

" You know what it means. Your girlfriend doesn't like me." She said, still refusing to meet his eyes.

" Come on, Jordan. That's not fair. You know you are an intimating person to get to know. Shit, Scott didn't talk to you for almost two months when he started working here because he was scared you'd slit his throat. You carry this air of, ' don't fuck with me and don't talk to me'." Jonathan said.

It wasn't a lie. She had been told that before. She was petite and short but her attitude more than made up for her lack of height. She didn't keep her thoughts to herself wasn't scared of anyone. She would put people in their place and not think twice. The only reason she hadn't gone off on Emily for being married was because she didn't want to make Jonathan mad.

" Anyway, tell me about this guy." He pushed.

" What's to tell?" Jordan said, finally looking at him. She snatched a rag out of her back pocket and started to wipe off her hands. " His name is Sean and he is beautiful." She said with a smile. " He has sandy, dark, blond hair and an amazing body." She shivered when his face and cocky smile flashed through her eyes. His body was great. He was built up strong with a wide chest and thick arms.

" Well, where did you meet him?" Jonathan asked.

" At the bar. He has a first name for his last name. Sean Patrick. I think that's funny." She said.

" I think it sounds stupid." Jonathan bit out. " What does this jerk do for a living?"

" He's a trainer. He owns a gym and trains people in BJJ and all that fighting stuff." Jordan said. Jonathan frowned hard and shook his head.

" I don't like it. He sounds like a douchebag." He said as the front door opened.

" What?! Shut up! He does not!" Jordan said. She swiped her hand out and made a grab for his hair. "You sound like a douchebag!" She said, giving him a sharp tug.

" ' Oh look at me! I have two first names and own a gym! I train people to kick other people's asses!' " Jonathan mocked as he pushed Jordan away from him, making her laugh.

" Shut up, JayJay!" She snapped as she pushed him back.

" ' I'm Sean Patrick. I like being a tough guy but inside, I just really want to wear women's clothes!' " He continued to mock, making her laugh. He grabbed Jordan by her shoulders and started to shake her playfully. She placed her hands on top of his.

" He does not wear womens clothes. You're jealous because now you know you can't hit..."

" Jonathan?" Emily interrupted Jordan before she could finish her sentience. Jonathan dropped his hands from his friend and smiled at his girlfriend.

" Hey. You want some coffee?" He asked.

" Yes, please." Emily said. When Jonathan turned his back to grab it for her, Emily shot Jordan a glare. Jordan's eyes narrowed down.

" Why are you glaring at me?" She snapped. Jonathan looked over his shoulder as an innocent look passed over Emily's face.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" You know what. You were just glaring at me." Jordan said. " I don't like that shit so knock it the fuck off."

" Jordan." Jonathan's voice was a curt warning and brought her eyes to his. " Watch your tone."

" She was glaring at me." She said. Jonathan shook his head.

" You think every one glares at you. Why don't you check on the cupcakes in the back?" He asked, turning back to the coffee. Jordan shot Emily a look to see her grinning.

" Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Jordan snapped, walking around Jonathan to head to the back.

" She doesn't like me." Emily said once Jordan was once.

" Nah, she just doesn't know you." Jonathan said as he turned around. He smiled as he handed over a cup to her. " Jordan's a tough girl to get to know, you know? She keeps everyone at an arms link. She has some major trust issues. Let's sit down." Jonathan said, coming around the counter. He placed his hand on Emily's back and started guiding her towards their table.

" She stares at you. I think she likes you." Emily said, making Jonathan chuckle.

" Not like that, Sweetheart, I promise. She is just trying to prove to me that if you try hard enough, people can communicate only using their minds." He said.

" That's weird." Emily's pretty face was set in a hard frown while they walked.

" It's actually really funny. We tried it one time. She sat across from me and we stared at each other hard for a few minutes but nothing came through. She still trys to do it though." Jonathan said. He pulled a chair away from the table and gestured for Emily to take it. " You look pretty today. I like your hair down."

Jordan peered out from the back as Emily leaned forward and smiled. One of Jonathan's hand swept through her hair as he grinned. He cupped her chin, tilted her head up and kissed her. Jordan frowned and turned away. Fucking bitch was glaring at her. She was lucky Jordan hadn't reached across the counter and slapped her. As she frowned, her phone went off, deep in her pocket. She dug it out and smiled to see Sean's number on the caller ID.

" Hey." She said when she brought it to her ear.

" Hey there, Poptart. We still meeting up tonight?" Sean's smooth, cool voice washed over her.

" Why don't you come to my place? I don't feel like going out." Jordan offered.

" Yeah, that sounds good. I'll stop by the store, pick up some drinks." Sean said.

" Alright, cool. I'll see you around seven." Jordan said.

" Alright, Poptart. I'm looking forward to it." Sean said before they hung up.

NRNRNR

" Now Art, if you don't like Emily, it's okay. You don't have too." Jordan said the next night. Art was standing by her at the counter while Jordan stirred the sauce she was making for their dinner. Jonathan had run out to meet Emily at the bakery and lead her back to the house.

" Jonathan likes her." Art said.

" I know but that's him. That doesn't mean we have too." Jordan said. She set the spoon down then tilted her head back and started to gather up her hair. She twisted the thick, semi wavy strands around into a messy bun and secured it loosely with a few strands at the side of her head hanging down. " But we need to be nice to her, okay?"

" Do you like her?" Art asked.

" She's alright." Jordan said as the front door opened.

" Jor? Art?" Jonathan called out.

He was nervous. Emily didn't seem to like Jordan and he wasn't sure how she was going to handle her being there. But Jordan had a strong hold on Art and could control him better than Jonathan could. She had only to squeeze his leg or say his name and Art would do anything she wanted so if he started acting up, she could handle it for Jonathan.

" Why is your employee here?" Emily asked as she took Jonathan's hand.

" She's my best friend, not just my employee, and Art loves her. She helps me with him." Jonathan explained as Jordan called out from the kitchen.

" So does she just come over whenever she wants?" Emily asked.

" Usually. She knows were my spare key is and I know where hers is." Jonathan said. " Hey Art, come here." Jonathan said when they stepped into the kitchen. " I'd like you to meet Emily." Art took a step into Jordan, who hadn't turned around the stove. She looked at the young man and nudged his arm.

" Go on, Art. She's not going to hurt you." Jordan coaxed. Art started playing with his fingers as he took a step forward.

" Hi." He said shyly.

" Hello, Art." Emily said with a smile. Art reached behind him and made a grab for the back of Jordan's shirt. " It's nice to meet you."

" I like to draw." Art said. " You want to see my pictures? They are in my room."

" Okay, sure." Emily said, unsure of how she felt with Jonathan and Jordan being alone. Art's fingers slipped from Jordan's shirt as he started inching his way around the kitchen, his eyes glued on Emily.

" Come on, I'll show you Art's room." Jonathan said, squeezing her hand. The three made their way out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! Water: Are you reading over my shoulder while I write? In the next chapter, Jordan says that say thing to Jonathan! She points that out to him!*_

Jonathan watched Art and Emily with a smile. They were sitting on Art's bed, going over his different drawings. Emily was smiling and nodding, making comments when needed. Jonathan was leaning against the door frame, feeling so glad that Art was acting on his best behavior. He was smiling and looked happy. He loved drawing and was excited to show them off.

" I'm going to check on Jordan, see if she needs anything. You good?" Jonathan asked. Emily looked up at him and nodded.

" Yeah, but you could stay. I'm sure she's fine." She said. Jonathan nodded, still smiling.

" I'm sure she is but I want to check. I mean, she is cooking dinner for all of us. I should help her." He said.

He winked at Emily then turned and started back towards his friend. He put his hands in his pockets, feeling good about things. Emily and Jordan could be friends. He could convince Jordan to loosen up around Emily than that would make things easier for them all. Jonathan sighed and nodded to himself. Yeah, things were good, not great but good. Emily didn't like Jordan and Jordan didn't like her, yet, but Jonathan was sure they just had to get to know each other. As long as Art was nice to Emily, he was sure he could get Jordan to like her too. He knew she wasn't a fan of Emily being married, and Jonathan wasn't either, but he liked her and she liked him, so they would figure something out.

" Hey, do you need anything?" He asked when he walked into the kitchen.

" You want to check this sauce, make sure it's not to spicy." Jordan said while Jonathan walked up to her side while she stood by the stove.

" I'm sure it's great. You're a good cook." Jonathan said. He grabbed the spoon from her and went to smile when his eyes caught a mark on her neck. He frowned and brought his hand up. " What happen here?" He asked quietly. His fingertips brushed against the dark spot when another spot made it's appearance. He pulled the collar of her slightly oversized shirt, letting it slip off her shoulder. Her creamy, pale skin was marked with two dark colored marks, one on the base of her neck and the other on her shoulder. " What the hell, Jordan? You are littered with marks." Despite the warmth of his touch, despite how much Jordan loved his hands on her, she shyly pulled away, lifting up her shoulder and tilting her head down. Jonathan took a hold of her arm and pulled her back. He brought his left hand up to her neck and shoulder and started to trace light circles around the marks.

" I was with Sean last night." She said quietly, staring at the pasta as it rolled over and over again in the water.

" Did he hit you or something?" Jonathan asked. Jordan shook her head and laughed, looking up at him while he continued to rub against her neck and shoulder.

" No. They are hickeys." She said. Jonathan's hand stayed on her while he started to frown hard.

" Hickeys? Jor, you just met him. Why are you letting him give you hickeys?" He asked. " Where you just making out or did you sleep with him?"

Chills raced through her system as his fingers danced along her skin. She wanted to moan, close her eyes and lean into him. Sean had been good, had gotten her off, but he hadn't been as good as Jonathan and the orgasm hadn't been as strong as the ones she had with her best friend. Her body started to respond to Jonathan's touch, started to push her to lean into him more.

" I slept with him." Jordan said quietly. Jonathan's hand slipped from her shoulder but he didn't break contact with her. His hand traveled down her arm, letting his fingers drag against her all the way to her elbow.

" You didn't tell me you were sleeping with someone." He said.

More circles started. His finger tips glided around her elbow, rubbing his skin against hers. Slow circles that sent more chills through her and made things deep in her body tighten and want. Yeah, Sean was good but not Jonathan good. Jonathan just knew how to move his hips to bring her ultimate pleasure, just knew how much pressure to use with his fingers or his hand to make her soar, knew how lightly or hard to suck against her most delicate parts to make her cry out and sweat. Jonathan knew how fast to move or how slow to go with his hand, fingers, mouth, tongue or hips.

" I didn't think it mattered to you. You're with Emily." She said.

" But I'm not sleeping with her though. You slept with him." Jonathan was searching her face, roaming from one eye to the next, sliding over her hickeys then moving back to her face.

" We used condoms." Jordan said. Why was she defending herself with him?

" Condoms? You slept with him more than once?" Jonathan asked.

" Twice." Something passed over his face. Something flashed through his eyes. The rubbing stopped and he took a hold of her arm. He frowned, his face relaxed. He opened his mouth then closed it. He was fighting himself but why, Jordan didn't know.

" I...don't know what to say." He said.

" There's nothing you can say. You have a girlfriend now." Jordan said.

" Yeah but I "

" Jonathan?" Emily's voice caused him to drop his hand away from Jordan and faced her. " Everything okay?"

" Yeah, yeah, totally." He said quickly, walking towards her.

After dinner, Jordan decided to head out. The dinner had been uncomfortable with no one talking. Jonathan had been stealing looks at Jordan, or rather at her marks. Emily had been glaring at Jordan or staring at Jonathan. Jordan had been catching it all. Art had leaned over his plate, slurping up his noodles until both Jonathan and Jordan had grabbed his knees. The young man looked from his brother to his friend, with both shaking their heads.

Now, Jordan was climbing into her car with Art waving like crazy from the front yard. Emily had her arms around Jonathan's waist. He had one arm across her shoulders and the his other hand stuffed into his pocket while he stared at Jordan. It took everything in Jordan to not meet his eyes. She pulled out of the driveway and pulled her phone from her pocket.

" Hey Poptart." Sean said into the phone with a smile.

" Hey, you wanna meet up?" Jordan asked.

" I'll meet you at your house." Sean said excitedly.

Jonathan knew he shouldn't be upset, knew he had no reason to feel weird, empty and almost sick to his stomach at the thought of Jordan getting rode by another guy. He knew he had no right to want to punch the guy over and over again in his face for even touching her. But as he settled Art into his bed, Jonathan started growing pissed. Yeah, he told Jordan he wanted to take a break from their arrangement but still. What the hell was so special about this Sean?

" Night, Buddy." Jonathan said, flipping the light off in his brother's room.

" Night, Jonathan." Art answered before he rolled away.

Jonathan frowned while he walked through his house. Did she really have to run out and get a new guy the minute Jonathan had said he wanted a break? He hadn't told Jordan he wanted to make Emily his girlfriend. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her having a husband. Jonathan shook his head, now that wasn't true and he knew it. He was calling Emily his girlfriend. He knew it and Jordan knew it. He couldn't really expect Jordan to remain untouched forever, could he? Fine, she wanted to fuck around, so would he.

" Jonathan?" Emily asked from her spot on his bed.

" Yeah?" He muttered, walking into his room.

" Why do you have a bag a girls clothes here?" She asked. Jordan leaned against his dresser and crossed his arms over his chest, still fuming.

" Ah, there Jordan's." He admitted. Jordan's overnight bag was sitting on Emily's lap. Emily frowned and looked up at him.

" Why does she have clothes here?" She asked.

" Sometimes she gets drunk and has no ride home. I pick her up and let her crash here. She showers then we go to work." He said. ' And I usually ended up fucking her right on that bed or on the floor, or against my dresser, or against my door, or...' Jonathan frowned and gave himself a curt, sharp nod. No, he would not think about having sex with Jordan when Emily was in front of him. He would not let his body want Jordan when it was Emily he should want. Did want. He was getting hard, growing in length, for her, not Jordan.

" That's not every responsible of her." Emily snapped. Jordan wanted to sleep around, so could he, he repeated to himself. Jonathan moved forward and grabbed the bag from Emily's lap. He tossed it to the floor and leaned down.

" I do no want to talk about Jordan anymore." He said before he kissed her.

NRNRNR

" Hey, Jordan, can I talk to you a minute, in my office?" Jonathan called out. Scott and Jordan looked at each other then at him.

" Yeah." She said, starting towards the office. Jonathan was sitting at his desk, leaning back in the chair, swinging it side to side when she walked in.

" Close the door." He said.

" Is something wrong?" Jordan asked after she did what he asked. He leaned forward and under his desk. He snatched up her bag from the floor then righted himself again.

" Here. You don't really need this at my place anymore. There's no point in it being there." He said, tossing the bag on his desk. Jordan frowned but picked it up.

" Okay. This that all you want?" She asked.

" No." Jonathan looked up at his friend with his blue eyes filled with ice. " I wanted to let you know that I fucked Emily last night so feel free to sleep around with whoever you want too. It's not my concern anymore." Jordan's eyes narrowed down as her mouth tensed. She meet his cold stare with one of her own. They stared. And stared. And stared.

" Well good for you." Jordan finally said. She turned around and opened his office door. " You know, you might want to consider double wrapping it." She said without turning around.

" I only need one. Emily's clean." Jonathan snapped.

" She might be but you don't know about her husband." She threw over her shoulder before she walked out of the office.

They didn't talk to each other the rest of the day. They threw glances at each other, stared and glared at the other's back but didn't speak. Jonathan found himself reaching out and opening his mouth, only to pull back and say nothing. Jordan was fuming at him. He ended their arrangement and got a girlfriend. He had no right to be pissed at her for moving on too.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

Two weeks went by and they still weren't talking. Emily came in every day and while Jonathan sat with her, he kept his head down with his eyes darting from Jordan to Emily. He was angry at Jordan. Her comment about Emily's husband replayed over and over again in his mind. It pissed him off and stirred him forward with Emily. She was coming over almost every night for them to have sex. He thought he should take her upstairs to the loft, right in front of Jordan. She would know what they were doing because he and Jordan always had sex in the loft. That would show her. That would hurt her. And that was also why Jonathan couldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt her.

" Jonathan, are you listening to me?" Emily asked quickly. Jonathan's attention snapped back to her.

" Yeah, Sweetheart. Of course I am." He said as the door to the bakery opened.

" Hey there, Poptart." Came a male voice behind him. Jonathan turned and threw a glance over his shoulder.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Jordan asked from the counter. Jonathan turned his chair. His right arm went across the back of the chair while his left one was on the table. He frowned while a tall, well built man walked towards Jordan, smiling.

" I thought I'd bring you something to cheer you up." He said, producing a rose.

" What the hell? She doesn't even like roses." Jonathan commented.

" Jonathan." Emily said.

" Ah, you brought me a flower." Jordan said, walking around the counter.

" Of course I did."

This had to be Sean. Jonathan brought his left hand up to his bottom lip and started to rub it while he took in the man she was choosing over him. Jordan placed her hands on Sean's shoulders while he took a hold of her hips. She stepped up and he bent down. Lightly they kissed, making both Jonathan's hands go into tight fists.

" That is so disrespectful." Emily snapped.

" What is?" Jonathan asked without looking away from the couple as they parted.

" Well, you have customers here and she's almost making out with him in front of them." Emily said. Jordan took Sean's hands in hers while they smiled and talked. " It's disgusting, if you ask me."

" You like it, Poptart?" Sean asked.

" I do. Thank you." She said.

" We going out tonight?" Sean asked.

" You should consider letting her go." Emily's comment made Jonathan's head whip around so he could look at her.

" What?" He asked.

" Look, I know Jordan is your friend or whatever but you should let her go. I mean, she's making out at the counter in front of customers, she goes home early every other Saturday because she's hung over. How responsible is that, Jonathan?" Emily said.

" What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

" How responsible is it to get so drunk you are too hungover to work the next day? What does that say to your other employees? She can't respect you or the business when she's doing that." Emily said.

" No, Jordan cares." He defended.

" About what? Not the business, she's to busy drinking and making out here to care. She doesn't care about Art. When was the last time he saw her?" Emily asked.

That was true. She hadn't come around since the dinner and Art had been asking about her. He had been driving Jonathan nuts asking for Jordan. Jonathan looked back at Sean and Jordan as she brought the rose up to her face. She was smiling and still holding one of Sean's hands. She was twisting slowing side to side...like a girl. Jonathan's anger spiked again. He pulled himself out of the chair and started towards them without thinking.

" Hey, knock it off." He said. Jordan's smile faded while she looked at him.

" Knock what off?" She asked.

" This is a job, Jordan. Not a dating center." Jonathan snapped. " Maybe you forgot that you work here."

" Oh hey, Man, I didn't mean any disrespect. I just wanted to cheer my chick up, you know?" Sean said with a smile. Fists formed again in Jonathan's hands.

" Yeah, well cheer her up on her time. She works for me, she's on the clock right now and I can't have this kissing and hand holding shit going on in front of customers." Jonathan snapped. Sean squeezed Jordan's hand then let her go.

" Sure thing, Man." He looked back at Jordan and reached out to gently cuff at her chin but Jonathan smacked his hand away.

" Jonathan!" Jordan yelled.

" Did you not hear what I said?" Jonathan asked, turning to step in front of Jordan. " I have customers here. Get out." Sean frowned but stepped away from him.

" You need to chill." Sean said. Jordan side stepped Jonathan and pushed him at his arm.

" What is your problem!" Jordan yelled. " Let's go, Sean." She grabbed the other man's arm and together they started towards the door.

" Where are you going!" Jonathan yelled. Every eye in the place was on them. " You are on the clock!"

" I'm taking my break!" Jordan threw over her shoulder before her and Sean stepped outside. Emily came into Jonathan's view. She was walking towards him.

" Do you see what I mean? Would someone who respected you and the business talk to you like that, in front of customers? She acts like she runs this place." Emily said as she reached out and touched Jonathan's arms.

Emily's words stuck with Jonathan for another two weeks. In the almost two months since he had started dating Emily, he was seeing a different side to Jordan. Emily was right. Jordan was taking advantage of him and their friendship. Emily was right. Jordan was disrespectful of the business and of Art. Sure, Art said that the past two Sundays, when Jonathan was out with Emily, Jordan had stopped by and hung out with him but his brother was used to seeing Jordan a few times a week so she couldn't care that much for Art, right?

" In my office, now." Jonathan snapped to Jordan as he walked pass her. Jordan rolled her eyes but followed after him. Jonathan threw himself into his chair as she shut the door. When she faced him, her face was shut down and almost bored looked.

" What?" She asked.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Do you just have no respect for me or my shop?" He asked. Jordan frowned and shook her head.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" I'm talking about you coming in here hung over off your ass and leaving earlier whenever you want. I'm talking about you parading your little first name last name boyfriend around here, making out against the counter. I'm talking about your complete lack of respect for me as your boss!" Jonathan found himself yelling. " You may have been my friend at one time but I am still your fucking boss!"

" Are you kidding me right now?" Jordan said, standing up straight and yelling back. " First off, you act like I come in hung over all the time! Yeah, some Saturdays I do but I never just leave whenever I want! I always ask you first, you don't have to let me go! Second, your last name is a first name! And I don't parade him around, he came in once! And we didn't make out, we kissed once, closed mouth! And you have no room to talk! Emily is here every fucking day! You hold her hand and kiss her all the time! And Sean is not my boyfriend..."

" Oh well, excuse me! Your fuck buddy than! I should have known he wasn't your boyfriend!" Jonathan said, standing up. " I should have known you were just slutting yourself around with him! Tell me, Jordan, who else gets a crack at that ass than!?" Jordan's face exploded into a crimson red flush as she landed a hard, sharp slap across his cheek.

" Fuck you!" She yelled. Jonathan touched his cheek but stepped in closer to her.

" You already have! Me and the half the city, right! Because that's what you do! You fuck guys but never make them your boyfriend!" Jonathan yelled.

" Like you have any room to talk! You're fucking a married woman!" Jordan countered.

" I want you out of here!" Jonathan yelled.

" Oh that's no problem! I don't feel like being here with you anymore today!" She yelled.

" For good, Jordan! I don't want you working here anymore!" Jonathan yelled. Jordan stepped back, clearly stunned and taken by surprise at his words.

" You're firing me?" She asked.

" Fuck yeah, I am! And it's something I should have done a long time ago!" Jonathan shouted.

" This is Emily's doing, isn't it? You're firing me because she hates me." She said, dugging the bakery key out of her pocket.

" No, I'm firing you because you act like the bakery is your own personal street corner but not anymore! You can go whore around some place else!" Jonathan yelled.

" I am not a whore!" She yelled.

" Well, you fucked me without wanting to be to my girlfriend and now you're fucking Sean without being his girlfriend! That seems like a whore thing to do!" Jonathan yelled and that turned him another slap, on the same cheek. It echoed through the office. Jonathan stared at her. She stared back. A few minutes went by before she got herself together enough to yell,

" Why are you talking to me like that!" Jordan would not cry. She refused to let his words hurt her.

" Just get out!" Jonathan yelled.

" No problem! And for the record, you didn't fire me! I quit!" She yelled as she turned around and threw open his door.

" What's going on?" Scott asked when Jordan started out of the office. Scott could see the tears streaming down her face.

" Ask that pussy whipped, dickhead!" She yelled.

" Fuck off!" Jonathan yelled in returned.

" Jordan, where are you going?" Scott asked. She shook her head and spun around. As hard as she could, she flung the key to the bakery at Jonathan. It hit him square in the chest and bounced off.

" She's never going to leave her husband, you know! She's the whore, not me! At least when we were sleeping together, I was honest with you and not sleeping with anyone else and as far as Sean's concerned, I'm honest with him too! We don't have a pretend relationship that can go nowhere!" Jordan yelled.

" Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Jonathan yelled, storming over to her. Scott jumped at once. He almost ran to stand in front of Jordan. He didn't think Jonathan would do anything to hurt her but than again, he had never seen his boss as mad as he currently was. " She's not a whore!"

" Then what would you call a woman who cheats on her husband! If she wants to be with you then she would leave the marriage!" Jordan yelled. " You're thinking with your dick, Jonathan!"

" And you think with your pussy!" He countered.

" Jonathan, man, don't talk to her like that." Scott said.

" Why not! She does! You know what we did in that upstairs loft during her breaks sometimes? We fucked! We pretended to be looking for things but we were fucking like rabbits!" Jonathan snapped, glaring at Jordan.

" And we were honest about what it was, unlike you and Emily. Have a great fucking life. I hope you like being the mistress because that's all you will ever be." Jordan bit out before she turned.

" That's not true! You'll see! She's leave him! For me! And you know why! Because she loves me!" Jonathan yelled after her. " And I...I love her too! You'll see!" She shook her head and walked out, slamming the back door behind her. " Fuck!" Jonathan spun on his heel and stormed towards the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! I'm sorry I broke so many of your hearts and made you hate Jonathan. Please try and remember that Jonathan is played by Norman Reedus and keep that Reedus love in your heart. The game Jordan is playing when she watches TV is something my brothers and I play. We watched TWD and made Hershel have an entire conversation with Rick and Lori about making soup out of Carl. We try and make them talk about the grossest, most disturbing things we can.*_

Jonathan rubbed the sting of his cheek while he watched Jordan drive away from the loft apartment above the bakery. Away from the bakery and away from him. He frowned and brought his other hand to his chest. He rubbed the spot right over his heart. Why did it feel tight inside his ribs? Why did his chest ache? He narrowed his eyes down, watching until he couldn't see her car anymore. This was her fault, not his.

She was the one who wanted their stupid arrangement, not him. She was the one who refused to let him be her boyfriend. Not that he wanted to be her boyfriend. Sure, there had been a time in their friendship where Jonathan had liked her, had thought about asking her out but never had. There had been times, during their arrangement, that he had really started to fall hard for her, had really wanted to ask her out but then Emily came along. Emily wanted to asked out, until Jordan.

But he liked Emily, right? He wasn't using her to fill in his need for a relationship, was he? He wasn't using Emily, forcing himself to like her because he knew he couldn't have anything with Jordan, right? Jonathan shook his head at himself. He didn't like Jordan, not like he liked Emily. Sure, Jordan was beautiful to him in a way Emily wasn't but he still loved Emily, right?

Emily was pretty but in a conventional way. She was neat and well put together. Jordan was wild and a little bit of punk. She was anything but neat and put together. Jordan was beautiful in an anything but a conventional way. She dressed in faded jeans with holes in them, old black Vans shoes, and tee shirts, flannel shirts, or tank tops. She did crazy things with her hair, coloring it different colors, wearing it in two mess buns at the back of her head or straight down her back. She was preverted and make anything look sexual, even when she wasn't trying. Yeah, Jordan was fun and laughed a lot, were Emily was serious and reserved. Jordan didn't care how stupid she looked doing something, if it made her laugh, she was doing it. She was carefree, Emily, not so much. Jordan let him do things sexually that Emily didn't. But Emily was steady, and wanted something serious, Jordan not so much.

And it didn't matter that Emily was married, right? Because as soon as she could, she would leave Preston and be with Jonathan. She hadn't said that but how could she not do it? If she wasn't planning on leaving Preston than why was she with Jonathan? If she didn't want out of her marriage than why would she have agreed to be with him? All he had to do was ask her. He just needed to know what her plans were.

NRNRNR

The second Jordan stepped into her apartment, she was on the phone with her uncle who owned a book store. He had been wanting her to manage the store for him so he could take a step back but she hadn't gone because of Jonathan. She had wanted to work with her best friend. She had loved working at the bakery and with him. But that was over now and tomorrow, she would start her new job.

As she hung up her phone, she went straight into her room. She laid down and started to cry. She hated herself for it. As the tears free flowed down her cheeks, she hated herself. She covered her face, rolled onto her back and cried. She cried for her lost friendship. She cried for words Jonathan threw at her. She cried for herself and for Jonathan. She realized way too late that she did want more with him than the arrangement they had. She loved Jonathan in more ways than just how one friend loves another. She was in love with him but it didn't matter now, not after the words he threw at her and not now that Emily had him. She shook her head and dropped her hands. She quickly wiped at her cheeks then pulled up Sean's number from her phone.

" Poptart." He purred the second he answered.

" I need a pick me up." She said.

" Sounds great. I could use a pick me up from you. I only have paperwork to do this afternoon so I will pop over around one. Does that sound alright?" Sean asked.

" Perfect." Jordan said, pushing herself up.

" You not working today?" Sean asked.

" I quit. I will see you in a bit." Without another word, Jordan hung up on him. She didn't keep Sean around because he was great to talk to, not like Jonathan. " No!" She yelled at herself while walking into her bathroom. She would not think about him right now. Sean was a hard dick attracted to a great body. Sure, he never went down on her or used his hand and fingers on her for any longer than it took to get her wet but he wasn't bad in bed. She had an orgasm every time they had sex and that was what she need right now. Just a quick orgasm to clear her mind.

NRNRNR

As much as Jonathan wanted to ask Emily about leaving Preston, he just couldn't do it that night when he talked to her on the phone before Preston came home. He told her that he had gotten into a fight with Jordan and that she had quit. Emily seemed happy but that wasn't a surprise to him. Jonathan listened as she reassured him it was for the best.

NRNRNR

" Ah, man, Poptart," Sean breathed out as he placed his hands behind his head. " that was great." He shivered his body as it lay in her bed. " Like, so great." Jordan was on her side, not facing him and clutching the blankets to her body.

" Yeah, it was pretty good." She said while she stared at her wall. He rolled over and slipped his arm around her waist. He pressed his big body into her small one and pressed his lips against her shoulder. " Stay with me tonight." She rushed to say. " Please."

" You sure? You never ask me stay." Sean said.

" Yeah. I don't really want to be alone." She wiggled against Sean as she said, " But I want to breath so you don't have to be that close to me." Sean pulled away with a chuckle.

" You're a weird girl. Shouldn't you want to cuddle?" He said.

She wanted Jonathan cuddled up with her. She wanted his arms around her, holding her close like he did when she was too drunk to go home after sex or too tired. Jonathan was a cuddler. And he was the only man allowed to cuddle her, the only man she had ever allowed to hold her all night. If Jonathan rolled away from her in the night. he always tugged her to move with him. He reached for her, finding her every time and pulling her against him. Only Jonathan was allowed to tug her.

" I'm not weird, I just like my space." Jordan said.

" You asked me to stay. I thought that meant cuddling." Sean said from the other side of the bed.

" I'm not really in the mood for cuddling." She said.

" Then why am I staying?" Sean asked. Jordan sighed and closed her eyes.

" I don't know. You don't have too." She said.

" No, I will." Sean snuggled himself into her bed more. " We can have sex before I have to leave to ready for work."

NRNRNR

Not talking to Jordan and seeing her every day was hard on Jonathan. Harder than he thought it was going to be. There were so many times when Jonathan wanted to call her but didn't. He knew she was pissed at him and he didn't want to get yelled out, which she would. She would either yell at him or hang up on him. He wanted her back in the bakery, still couldn't believe he actually fired her. He was pissed at himself and couldn't understand what was happening to him. Why he had let himself react the way he did towards Jordan?

" I need some answers." Jonathan demanded while Emily sat on his couch a month after he fired Jordan.

" About what?" Emily asked.

" When are you leaving Preston?" Jonathan asked. Art was sitting on the floor, directly across from Emily, coloring in his coloring book while it sat on the table.

" What?" Emily asked.

" When are you leaving him? You are leaving him, right? You have to because you tell me you love me so why won't you leave him." Jonathan rushed out while he paced.

" I can't leave him." Emily said, still his movements.

" What?" He asked.

" I can't leave Preston. I wasn't planning on leaving him." She said quietly.

" How can you not leave him?! You said you loved me." Jonathan said in disbelief. Emily stood up and started around the table towards him.

" And I do. I do love you but he's my husband and I'm still in love with him." Emily said. She reached out to put her hands on his chest but Jonathan stepped back with his mouth gaped.

" You have to be fucking kidding me, right! You started this with me! You! You said you loved me first! I fought with Jordan over you!" He yelled so loud that Art flinced and looked over at them.

" That girl is trash. You should be glad she's out of your life." Emily said.

" Don't talk about Jordan like that!" Art said, standing up and glaring at her. " She is our friend and we love her."

" Mind your business, Art!" Emily snapped at him. " This is none of your business! Grown ups are talking!"

" Don't talk to my brother like that!" Jonathan yelled.

" I am a grown up." Art said as he started to pout.

" You're a child trapped in an adult body, you're hardly an adult." Emily snapped before turning her attention back to Jonathan. " Jordan is nothing. She doesn't even deserve us talking about her right now. I never said I was planning on leaving Preston. I never claimed that I'd end my marriage."

" If you weren't looking to end things then why did you agree to go out with me? Why have you been telling me you love me?" Jonathan yelled.

" I do love you, Jonathan. I really do but I'm still in love with Preston. I was just...looking for something more. I just needed something I wasn't getting from him and now I'm getting that from you." Emily said.

" So what's your plan than, Emily? You stay married but keep me in the wings?" Jonathan asked.

" I can't leave him, please try and understand that." Emily said.

" You used me!" Jonathan said.

" You're a bad lady. Jordan would never use Jonathan. She loved him." Art said.

" I don't want to hear about that girl! Shut up!" Emily yelled towards Art. He shrunk back so he was partially hidden behind Jonathan. He took a hold of his brother's shirt and dropped his eyes. " I thought you understood what we were, Jonathan. I love you but I can't be with you completely. I thought you understood that."

" You lead me on! You lead me to think we would be together! You never told me you weren't leave him! I thought..."

Jonathan shook his head as everything started to crash in around him. Jordan was right, about everything. She knew Emily would never leave Preston. She knew Emily and Jonathan would never be able to have a future. She had tried to warn Jonathan but he had been to blind to see. His need for something steady overrode his common sense. And now, his ' relationship' with Emily was crashing and burning and he lost Jordan, maybe forever.

" You need to leave. This is done. We are over." Jonathan said.

" Jonathan, just think about this for a minute." Emily said, coming up to him again. She took a hold of his arms. " We fill a need in both of us. We give each other what we need."

" Go home, Emily. I can't fill your needs anymore. You lied to me. You made me lose my best friend and you talk to my brother like he's shit. This is done. Go back to your husband." Jonathan said, turning away from her. " Come on, Art. It's time for you to go bed."

NRNRNR

Jordan was laying on her couch, watching the Boondock Saints on mute. She was filling in the lines herself, changing them so nothing made sense. It was a game her and Jonathan had always played. It made them laugh to try and come up with the craziest things they could for Murphy and Conner to say. They did it to almost every movie they watched.

A knock on her door pulled her up. She paused the movie before making her way towards the door. She was praying Sean wasn't on the other side of the door. She had told him it was over between them two weeks before hand but he was still coming around, trying to bed her still. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Maybe she would try and hook him up with Mary. She liked him, Sean had mentioned before that he thought she was a hot, little thing. Jordan sighed while she walked. She was depressed and she missed Jonathan. With another heavy sigh, she pulled open her door. Jonathan's hands were deep inside his pockets as he stood on her porch. His head was tilted to the side and slightly turned down. He was looking up at her through his dark lashes.

" Hey. Can I come in and talk?" He asked.

" About what?" Jordan had to whisper. Her voice refused to raise any higher.

" Everything." He admitted. " Everything and anything. I just need to talk to you." Jordan held her breath while they stared. Her eyes started to burn while her vision threaten to become blurry. " Please, Jor. Please hear what I have to say than if you want to kick me out, do it but just listen to me." She closed her eyes but stepped aside to let him in.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! Thanks goes to Mary for her suggestion on some of Jonathan's words!*_

Jonathan closed his eyes, smiled, and sighed as hope surged his system. She was going to let him in, he would explain things to her and they would be together. Yeah, he was going to have to kiss her ass for the things he had said to her but he was ready for that. He opened his eyes and started to step into her place when she moved to block the way. Her hand came to rest against his chest, completely stopping his movements.

" No."

" What do you mean, no?" Jonathan asked. The sad expression Jordan had been wearing when she first opened the door was gone. In it's place was a hard set frown.

" As in no, I changed my mind and I don't want you in here. You and I have nothing to say to each other." With that, she withdrew her hand from him and slammed the door shut, right in his face.

" Jordan! Open the door, please!" Jonathan said as he pounded on the door with one fist. His other hand came up to take a hold of the door frame. This knuckles went white from his grip.

" Go away!" She called out from the other side. Jonathan's forehead came to rest against the door as he pounded against it again.

" No! Come on! We need to talk!" Jonathan called out.

" Why would you want to talk to a whore like me?!" Jonathan closed his eyes at her words and shook his head.

" Jordan, I'm sorry! I am so sorry for what happen between us! I went way over the line with how I acted and with what I said!" Jonathan started. He pounded the door again. " Let me in! I have shit to say to you!"

" Shit I don't want to hear!" Jordan yelled back.

" You're really going to make me do this from out here? Huh? Cuz I will. You will know I will. If you don't let me in."

" I am not letting you in!" Jordan said.

" Then out here it is." Jonathan's hand flatten on the door but he didn't pull away from it. He drew in a deep breath then opened his mouth. " God, Jordan, I am just so sorry. You have no idea. I have replayed that day over and over again in my mind and I can't understand why I said all that."

" I know why. Because you're a bitch. You are Emily's little bitch." She spit at him. She turned around, putting her back to the door and slipped down to the floor. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Her hands clasped together tightly.

" I was. And you were right. Her and I could never have anything real. I was tricking myself. She told me she had no intention of leaving Preston. I was just too needy to see all that. I needed what she offered too much to see what was really going on." Jonathan said.

" And what did she offer you that you weren't getting? Because we were having sex on a regular bases so I know it wasn't a sexual need. I met all your sexual needs." Jordan said, making him nod against the door.

" You did. You met my sexual needs and went beyond them. But I needed more then that, I just didn't realize that at the time. Emily offered me a relationship, I thought. She offered what I wanted from you but couldn't get." Jonathan said. Jordan tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

" You are so full of shit." She said. She brought her fingertips to the soft skin under her eyes and wiped away a few tears. " This is so stupid."

" Why is this stupid? Jordan, I want to be with you. I wanted to be with you before we started our thing but I knew better than to come after you. You would have freaked and ran. So I have been sitting on the sidelines with you since we became friends. I have watched you move through guys, pushing them away when they got to close. I watched you and listen to you complain when a guy wanted you to meet his family or be more serious. You cut those guys from your life and never looked back. I didn't want that for me so I hung back. Then you offered up your idea and after I thought about it, I thought it was perfect. I could pretend a little to be with you." Jonathan said.

" Stop." Jordan said with her voice trembling. " I'm not buying any of this." Jonathan continued on, choosing to ignore her words.

" When we were having sex sometimes, I could pretend we were a couple. When you slept at my house and let me hold you, I could trick myself for a while. But it wasn't working because I wanted something more and then Emily came into the picture and offered it. I jumped at the chance to be something to someone."

" You sure did jump when she said jump." Jordan's words were bitter. Her body was tense as she locked her arms around her legs again.

" I broke up with her. I just couldn't do it anymore." Again he carried on, pretending she hadn't spoken. " I just couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't pretend that we were going to go somewhere. I couldn't pretend that I loved her because she's not the one in my heart. She's not the one I'm in love with." Jordan was shaking her head again. " And I asked her, not because it was going to stop me from breaking up with her but because I wanted to know, I asked her if she ever planned on leaving Preston and she said no. You were right. She was using me."

" Big fucking surprise there." Jordan said.

" But I was using her too. I was trying to make her into you." Jonathan said. Jordan shook her head as a fresh round of tears started down her face.

" I can't do this, Jonathan. I can't. I can't hear any of this. What you said..." She clamped her mouth shut and started wiping at her eyes. Thankfully, Jonathan was silent, as if he was giving her the time she needed to get her thoughts together. " I gave you what I could. Did I want more, yeah but I couldn't let myself have it so I gave you what I could. I told you things. I let you in closer than I have let anyone else and you just threw everything away for a bitch."

" Jordan, please, let me in." Jonathan said.

" I can't. I'm sorry, JayJay. Go away now, please." Jonathan pulled away from her door and stared at it.

" Jordan." His voice trailed off because he simply didn't know what else to say.

" Just go away."

She pulled herself up and turned to face the door. Without knowing it, they both took a hold of the door frame and leaned with their heads down. They perfectly mirrored each other's stances. At least she hadn't yelled at him. In fact, she had started to cry. He heard it in her voice. He heard how it was laced with tears. She wasn't mad at him, just hurt.

" Okay. I'm...I'm going to leave but I'll be back, okay? I'm going to get you back, you'll see. I'm going to show you how sorry I am." Jonathan said.

His heart jumped into his throat when he heard movement against the door. He looked down at the handle and saw it start to turn. He stood up straight and dropped his arms to his sides. This was it! She was opening up to him! It was going to be pure bliss when he grabbed her and kissed her. He would hug and kiss away her tears then make her pack a bag and come home with him again. He could barely contain himself when the door opened.

But Jordan wasn't smiling. In fact, she was holding a bag in her hands. His bag. He stared at it for what seemed like hours before he looked up at her face. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red rimmed but she wasn't crying anymore. She didn't look sad or angry anymore. She looked at him with certainly in her eyes.

" I'm sorry, Jonathan, but I can't be your friend anymore. I can't talk to you again. The things you said to me, the way you treated me," She shook her head while her chin trembled. She drew in a shaky breath and steady herself again. " you and I have been friends for years but you let a woman come between us. You didn't stand up for me or our friendship and that is not something I can just let go. Maybe a few months down the road, a year or so, we can try and be friends again but I don't know."

" What are you saying?" Jonathan asked with his heart on the floor.

" Please tell Art that I love him and I'm sorry." She set his bag down on the porch.

" Jordan, don't do this, please." Jonathan said as she start to shut the door.

" I'm sorry, Jonathan. I just don't know when I can forgive you." She said, closing the door the entire way.

" I need you." She heard Jonathan say.

She slid the locks into place, igoring how he called out to her, how he begged for her to forgive him and open the door. She turned and crossed her apartment to go into her room. She went to her bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She was going to take a shower, cleanse her soul so to speak. She would cry until there was nothing left, then drag herself out of the tub and start her life fresh.

Tears fell silently down her cheeks while the warm water struggled to relax her. She covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders trembled. She cried, like she had been doing off and on since she walked out of the bakery. She had given him what she could. She didn't like having relationships because she wanted the freedom to do what she wanted. She hated the tied down feeling she got with having a boyfriend, hated the way they had to know where she was at all times. She was scared that if she had dated Jonathan, those feelings she hated so much would destroy them. No, it was better this way. She could carry on with her life and he could find someone who could, and would, give him what he needed, what he deserved. And she wouldn't have destroyed or hurt him with her fucked up attempt at a relationship.

NRNRNR

Jonathan didn't go the bars much. Because of Art. The few times he went, he had been with Jordan and their friends. But he was going now. He needed a drink. He couldn't go home and face Art. His brother knew Jonathan was going to try and talk to Jordan would be expecting good news, news Jonathan didn't have to give him. Art was going to miss Jordan like crazy. There were pictures of the two of them all over Art's room as well as drawings he had made of her.

Jonathan sat down at the bar and ordered himself a shot of whiskey and a beer. He needed to think. It couldn't be over between them. As he popped a smoke between his lips and brought his lighter to the tip, Jonathan told himself it wouldn't be over. He just couldn't accept it. He loved her too much. He would romance her, woo her, Jonathan decided. A lot of men would send a woman flowers but flowers wouldn't do it for Jordan. Instead, Jonathan would get online and buy her every zombie and horror book he thought she would like. He would have them delivered, two a week, until she called him, wanting him in her life.

" Thanks." Jonathan muttered as the bartender set down his drinks. He grabbed the shot glass he tossed it back, feeling the burn and welcoming it. Yeah, he would woo her with books. And movies. He just could not accept her refusal.

After he finished his beer, he dropped some bills on the counter then headed out. It was late and he was tired. He drove through the town with one hand on the window sill and the other holding the steering wheel. He rubbed his finger tips against his lower lip, tapping it and rubbing it. He would order the first round of books tomorrow.

" Art?" Jonathan called out as he walked through his house.

" Is she here?" Art asked as he walked out of his room. " Did you bring Jordan?"

" No, Buddy. I'm sorry. She's still mad at me. I need to give her some time still." Jonathan said.

" This is Emily's fault!" Art snapped. " Emily pushed my Jordan away!"

" Come on, it's late and I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Jonathan said.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! I'm sorry guys*_

A few days went by and Art was on edge. He paced through the house when Jonathan was home, calling him at work when he wasn't. Jonathan understood it and was trying to not get upset. Art was going nuts without Jordan. So was Jonathan. His stomach was a mess and his heart was killing him. She wasn't calling him and had said she didn't want to be around him but Art's birthday was coming up and both guys wanted her there. And Jonathan just needed her with him.

" Hey, Jor, I know you told me not to talk to you but you know today is Art's birthday. Can you please call him and tell him happy birthday? It would completely make his day. He misses you so much. I am getting his favorite dinner tomorrow night, McDonald's chicken nuggets, and I know he would love to have you over to eat. If you want, I will drop off the food and leave. You and him could have cake together." Jonathan fisted his hair and closed his eyes. " Please call him, Jordan. I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for him. It's not Art's fault that you're mad at me. Please don't take it out on him." He hung up before he could really beg for her to talk to him. He hung up before he said something embarrassing.

With a heavy heart, he pulled himself up out of the chair in his office and started making his way out. His steps were slow and almost sluggish. Every one of Art's birthdays, the past five years, Jordan had come over. She would bring him a few gifts and a cake. They always ate McDonald's chicken nuggets then sang happy birthday. Art loved it. Jonathan wasn't sure how he was going to tell his brother that she wasn't coming. As Jonathan reached the back door to the bakery, his phone went off in his hand. He looked down at the screen to see Jordan's smiling face shining up at him. With his hand shaking, he connected the call and brought the phone up.

" Hello?" He asked.

" Hey. I called Art to tell him happy birthday but he didn't answer, so I left him a message. I put a bag in the backseat of your car." Jordan's voice sounded so sweet it made his heart shoot into his throat.

" You were here today?" He asked. " You should have come in and said hi."

" So in the bags," Jordan went on like he hadn't interrupted her. " are a couple different things for Art. I got him a few boxes of crayons and some notebooks for him to draw in. I always picked him up in two shirts and two pairs of jeans. If he doesn't like them, the receipt is there so you can take them back."

" He's going to love them." Jonathan said.

" I wrapped them up for him. Could you take some pictures and sent them to me?" Jordan asked.

" Why don't you drop by and watch him unwrap them?" Jonathan asked.

" No, I can't do that. Just let me know how he likes them. " She said.

" Jordan, listen..."

" Goodbye, Jonathan." She said before she hung up the phone.

NRNRNR

Jordan sat at her table with a cupcake in front of her and a candle sticking out of it. She struck up a match and touched the flame to the candle wick. As soon as the wick erupted, she blew out the match and dropped into the waiting cup of water. Plumes of smoke rose up and filled the cup. She crossed her arms over the table top and sighed.

" Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Dear Art. Happy Birthday to you." She sing to herself before she blew out the candle. She had sang the song over the answering machine and hoped it made him smile.

" Jordan!" Jonathan yelled as her front door flew open. She jumped out of her seat, sending her chair crashing to the ground.

" What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled as he appeared at the end of the table.

" Art is dead! He was killed!" Jonathan's hands came down on one of her chairs and squatted down.

" What!" Jordan yelled. She ran around the table to find Jonathan had his eyes shut and was breathing heavy. She crouched down and put one of her hands on his back.

" Preston killed him! He beat him to death!" Jonathan panted out. Jordan leaned into him and started rubbing his back. She reached up and took a hold of his arm with her other hand.

" Take a deep breath, okay? You need so slow down your breathing and relax. I can't understand what you're saying." Jordan said. Jonathan's hands slipped down from her chair. He fell back, landing hard on his ass. His legs bent and his eyes stayed shut.

" When I came home today, I went to Art's room. There was blood everywhere. All over his bed, the walls, the floor. So I went to my room and turned on my monitor to see what happen." Jonathan opened his eyes and looked to Jordan with tears in his eyes. " It's Preston. He took one of Art's book ends and beat him to death. He wrapped Art in a bag and dragged him out of the house. He beat my brother to death on his birthday."

His composure cracked and broke. His face crumbled and he started to cry. Jordan wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her. Jonathan latched onto her and held her tight. He tugged her into his lap. He bend his legs so she was trapped between his legs and his chest. His head buried into her chest while his arms were locked down around her. He cried into her while Jordan struggled with her own sadness and shock.

" We have to call the police." She whispered into his hair. " You have to turn that tape into them." Jonathan shook his head hard and fast when he yanked away from her.

" No, no cops!" Jonathan said. He grabbed her arms and squeezed her.

" You're hurting me." Jordan said, staring down into Jonathan's wild eyes.

" I don't want to call the cops, Jordan!" He snapped.

" You are hurting me." She said, looking down at his hands and then his shirt. " Is that blood on you?" She asked quietly when she noticed the red streaks. Jonathan's eyes swept down his body but he didn't loosen his grip on her.

" It's Art's." He said slowly.

" Are you sure he's dead?" She whispered, still staring at the streaks.

" Yes." Jonathan echoed her whisper. " I cleaned up the blood." At the same time their eyes moved and caught. " I cleaned up my brother's blood on his birthday." There, with her straddling his lap and him holding her arms and her hands at her sides, they stared. And stared.

" He can't be gone." She whispered.

" He's dead."

" And the cops?" Jonathan shook his head.

" I can't call them, not yet. I want a shot at him. I have to have a shot at him. For Art." Jordan's eyes started to burn. Jonathan's hands framed her face and brought his forehead to hers. " He will, Jor, he will pay for this."

" We need to get you cleaned up." Jordan pulled herself up and slipped from his grasp. She needed to move. If she didn't, she would fall apart. She needed to process what Jonathan had just told her. She hurried to her front door and shut and locked it. When she faced Jonathan again, he was standing, staring at her. " We need to get you cleaned up." She repeated.

" I packed some bags with my clothes and shit. I wasn't sure when I could go home again. They are in my car." Jonathan said.

" Okay, you go and take a shower. I will get your stuff." She turned around and opened her door back up and almost ran out. She need the air. " This isn't happening. This isn't real. Jonathan is just having some break down because of us." She told herself as she hurried down to the parking lot. Yeah, that was it. He clearly upset about something but that something couldn't be Art's death. If Art was really dead, he would want to call the cops. She would get him to take a shower then make him lay down. In the morning, they would go to his place and Art would be just fine. She would figure out what was really going on with him.

Jonathan stood under the water in her shower with his anger pulsing through him. Preston attacked and killed his defenseless brother and on his birthday no less. The man was going to pay. He might be mad at Jonathan for fucking his wife but that did not mean he was allowed to take that anger out on Art. Preston would pay and pay dearly.

Jonathan turned and cut the water off from the pipes. He reached out of the shower and snatched up a towel, wrapping it around his waist quickly. He stepped out and looked to his left, Jordan was sitting on her bed, looking at him with his bags on her bed. He let one of his hands pass over his head as he turned and started towards her.

" Thanks, for getting my stuff." He said quietly.

" No problem. Get dressed and let's just go to sleep." Jordan said. " We can talk about this in the morning."

It only took a few minutes for him to dry off and be dressed. Jordan locked up her apartment then joined him back in her room. Together, they turned down the blankets of her bed and slipped in. They settled in, with each keeping to their side. Both were laying on their backs, her hands resting her stomach, his behind his head. Anger flowing through him, confusion and sadness through her.

" You didn't ask me who I'm in love with." Jonathan's soft drawn floated through the darkness and over to her.

" It doesn't matter." Jordan said.

" I think it does." Jonathan said.

" No, Jonathan, it doesn't." Jonathan shook his head and rolled over. The parking lot lights came through the window's shade behind him and gave him enough light to make out her form. He moved over to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

" Yes, Jordan, it does. Now, more than ever. You're all I have left." Jordan rolled herself over so they were facing each other.

" I don't understand what's happening here. You swear Art's dead, you come over covered in blood, but you won't let me call the police. I need some answers." She said.

" This isn't going how I thought it would." He muttered.

" What isn't?" She asked.

" This, everything. I broke up with Emily because I realized that I don't love her, I came here and opened myself up to you but you rejected me, not that I blame you. And now my brother..." Jonathan shook his head and rolled to his back again, this time he covered his face. Jordan sat up and turned away. She clicked on her night lamp then faced him again.

" We are calling the police. If that bastard killed Art and took his body and you know it, then we have to call them." She said quickly. Jonathan dropped his hands and pushed himself up.

" No, not yet. I want to handle him." Jonathan said.

" What!" Jordan yelled. " Have you lost your fucking mind! The man is a killer!"

" Yeah, he is! He killed my brother so don't you think I deserve a little face time with him before he's hauled way?" Jonathan yelled back. Jordan threw the blankets off her and almost jumped from the bed to start pacing.

" This doesn't make sense. None of this makes any sense. Why Art?" Jordan asked.

" Maybe he thought it was me. In the video, he didn't give Art much time to say anything." Jonathan said. Jordan climbed back into the bed and crawled over to him. While sitting on her knees, she took his face in her hands.

" Listen to me, Jonathan, for one minute, okay?" She said gently. Jonathan's hands came up to settle against her hips. " You aren't thinking right. He is a murderer. You can't have face time with him. In the morning, we need to take that video and go to the police."

" I can't. Not yet. Don't you understand?" Jonathan's hands started to travel up her sides, kneading into her ribs while they moved. One of her hands swept over his head.

" If we find him, and you get a few hits in, will you let me go to the police?" She asked.

" You'll help me?" Jonathan asked.

" Yes but only if you promise me we will go to the police." Jordan said. Jonathan nodded. His fingertips skirted up the sides of her breasts to her neck.

" I promise." He whispered. One hand slipped into her hair as he pulled her down to his mouth. " I promise you."

" Jonathan." She hated how her breath caught and her eyes shut.

" Jordan, please. Just let me kiss you for a while." He whispered. He brought his lips to hers but there was no pressure applied. They sat there, lips gently touching, breath mingling but neither one moved forward.

" You don't really want me right now. You are just emotional and you want something but it's not me." Jordan pushed herself to say.

" I do want you." He said. Jordan shook her head and pulled away from him. Jonathan opened his eyes. " I want you to forgive me. I thought, because of our past, you would have forgiven me by now and we could..."

" We could what? What is it you want from me?" She asked.

" I want, "

" What? You want what?"

" I want, "

" What!" She yelled louder.

" I want to be with you, alright! I want a relationship with you! I don't care about your hang ups with them because I want a chance to prove to you that it can work! I want you to love me because I love you! I want something real! I want you to forgive me because I'm a huge cocksucker! I want you to slap me because I deserve it! Hell, Jordan, punch me if it will help you forgive me but forgive me! I need you right now! " Jonathan yelled.

" You want me to slap you?!" She asked.

" I want something other than this indifference I'm getting from you right now!" Jonathan yelled.

" You have lost your fucking mind!" Jordan said while she shook her head.

" Hit me, Jordan!" Jonathan demanded.

" No!" She said.

" Do it!"

" Jonathan, calm down, you're just..."

" Hit me! Now! Do it!" Jonathan yelled. Back and forth they struggled, him asking for it and her denying it until,

" You asked for it!" Jordan said. She slapped him across his left cheek.

" Do it again!" Jonathan yelled.

" Fine by me!" Another slap, right side.

" Again!" Hard slap, left side. " Again!" Another slip, right side. " Keep it coming!" Slap. " You done or what?" Slap. " I know you have more than that in you!" Slap. " You hit like a girl!" Jordan frowned but didn't hit him again.

" I am a girl." She said quietly. A few seconds went by before she started to smile. Jonathan froze, unsure of what to do or say. His face burned from her hand and he was sure his cheeks were bright red.

" I know that." He said.

" Then how am I suppose to hit?" Jordan asked.

" I don't know." Jonathan said as he shrugged. " I guess I thought you'd punch me, with a fist. I mean, it's not like you have never punched a dude before."

" You want me to punch you?" Jordan asked.

" Well no, not really but if it would make you feel better." Jonathan said. Before he could blink, Jordan punched Jonathan square in the side of his jaw, making him fall slightly to his side and grab at the spot. "Fucking hell, Jordan!" He yelled, pain spider webbed through his face.

" You told me to punch you if it would make me feel better! I decided it would!" She defended.

" You couldn't have given me a warning first that you would actually do it! Jesus Christ!" Jonathan yelled, cradling his injured jaw.

" We were talking about it, I thought that was warning enough, you fucking baby!" She said, climbing out of her bed.

" Where are you going?" Jonathan asked as he hurried to follow her.

" To get some ice for your little baby face." She said. Jonathan smiled, even as he rubbed his sore jaw. This was a start. She was smiling and joking with him. She was teasing him by calling him a baby.

" That really hurt, Jor." He said, coming out into the living room.

" Well, Sean might have taught me a few things." She said. She reached the kitchen and pulled open her freezer. She pulled out an ice pack then turned around as he reached her.

" Yeah, I guess so." He said.

" Let me help you." Jordan said. She moved into his space and pressed the ice pack to the quick forming bruise. Things inside his boxers started to lengthen. And harden. " Better?" She asked. A jerk against her thigh made him blush and her glance down. She smiled then laughed. " I guess so."

" Sorry." Jonathan muttered.

" It's okay." Jordan said softly. " I really don't mind." Silence. Jonathan's hand came up and covered hers as it rested against the ice pack against her cheek. He closed his eyes and tighten his hand on hers.

" I'm sorry, for everything." He said.

" It's okay. Let's just go bed. Tomorrow, we will take care of everything." Jordan said. Jonathan opened his eyes to met hers again.

" Including us." He said. Jordan sighed but nodded.

" Including us." She promised.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! Nymph: Here you go!*_

Jonathan woke slowly to find that he was alone. He groaned and looked to his left then straight ahead of him. He brought his hands to his face and started rubbing his eyes. Afterwards, he pushed himself up and pushed the blankets away from him. Swing his legs off the bed, he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

" Jordan?" He asked, walking around her bed.

" Out here." She answered. Jonathan ran his hand through his hair and started out of her room.

" What are you doing?" He asked when he saw her. She was sitting on her coffee table, staring up at her TV. Jonathan walked out into the living room and turned to see what she was watching. " Where did you find that?" He asked as the image of his brother being beaten to death played across her screen.

" In your bag." She said. Jonathan scratched at the back of his head and walked over to her. He sank down beside her. " He's really dead."

" He is." Jonathan said. At once, Jordan turned and put her arms around him. Her face went into his neck. Jonathan latched onto her and squeezed her. Tears wet his neck while he nestled into her hair. "He's going to pay. I swear. I am beat his ass then turn him in." His hands worked up then down her back while she cried. Jordan shook her head and pulled away.

" We can't go to the police. I think they might be looking for you." She said, wiping at her cheeks. Jonathan frowned and shook his head.

" Why would they be looking for me?" He asked, his hands settling down on her sides.

" When was the last time you read the papers?" She asked.

" I don't know. It's been a while, why?" Jordan took a deep breath and looked uncertain. " What?" He asked.

" Jonathan," She brought one hand to his cheek and shook her head. " I don't know how to say this but Emily is dead. She was killed." A deep, deep frown went over his face.

" That's….That's not possible." He said.

" When was the last time you saw her?" She asked.

" When I broke up with her. Are you sure she's dead?" Jonathan asked. Jordan nodded and twisted some of her fingers into his hair.

" Yeah. I went looking online for information on Preston and I found the article. She was found in her home with a head injury. She died at the hospital. The article says Preston told the police that his wife was having an affair with a man named Jonathan but I guess he didn't know your last name." She said. " I need you to be completely honest with me." Jonathan shook his head, knowing just where her thought process was going.

" I didn't kill her, Jordan. I swear to God, I didn't touch her. I broke up with her, sent her on her way and I haven't seen or talked to her since." He said quickly.

" Okay. If you say it, I believe you but then that means he killed her and wants to pin it on you. So we can't go to the police." Jordan said.

" I bet he thought Art was me." Jonathan said.

" Look, I already brushed my teeth and started our coffee. You get ready, we will eat here then head out to have a little talk with this Preston. We will clear this up and make him clear your name."

" Shower with me? Please?" Jordan's shoulders fell and her eyes closed.

" JayJay." She said.

" Please. We don't have to have sex. I just need to touch you." She opened her eyes.

" If she wasn't dead and if she had left Preston…." Her unasked question hung heavy in the air and made Jonathan shake his head right away.

" I want you, not her. I love you, not her. Nothing is going to change that." He said. To his surprise, a look of relief passed over Jordan's face and it gave Jonathan hope. Hope for them and a future with her. She might not have said she was in love with him or completely agreed to be his girlfriend but Jonathan still had hope.

" Go get ready. I need to make a phone call." She said.

" Okay, hurry up." Jonathan said, standing up. Jordan waited until he went into her room, crossed it and disappeared into her bathroom. She grabbed her phone up off the coffee table and dialed up the number that belonged to the one person who could help her.

" Hey Erika, can I talk with Marco?" She said when her friend picked up.

" Yeah, hang on." There was a rustling where she passed the phone over and then a rough voice came through.

" What?" Marco snapped.

" I need some help." Jordan said.

" Get your ass out into the kitchen and get me some coffee." Marco snapped to Erika.

" Fuck off." Jordan heard Erika said but she knew her friend would do just what Marco ordered. It was a game between the couple. A few seconds went by before Marco was back online.

" What do you need?" Marco asked.

" A gun, with untraceable bullets. Maybe a safe place to stay for a few days." She said.

" You in some kind of trouble?" Marco asked.

" I don't want to talk about it." Jordan said.

" Good girl. The less people that know your business, the better. I will have what you need. I have some rental houses around. I keep the lights and water on in them. You also need to leave your phone at your place. I got one you can use, it's untraceable too. Be here in an hour, I'll have everything you need." Marco said.

" Thank you." Jordan said, closing her eyes.

" Don't thank me. Talk Erika into letting me get a crack at that ass every once in a while." Jordan shook her head at the grin in Marco's voice. " What I wouldn't do to get you two together with me."

" Knock it off. Erika would cut your dick off if you even tried to bring it near me." She said, making Marco chuckle.

" True, true. And my dick is the favorite thing I own." Marco said.

" I'll be there in an hour." Jordan said, hanging up her phone.

" Jor?" Jonathan called out from her bathroom.

And it took everything in her to not give into her want and take Jonathan in her hand. He was hard, straining and jerking for her, but Jordan refused and he didn't push. She still needed some time. She still needed to think and figure out what she was feeling. Things were way different between them and she knew it. She knew if she gave in and let him take her, she would agreeing to a relationship with him. There would be no more meanless sex between them.

NRNRNR

" Just stay in the car." Jordan said as they pulled up in front of Marco's house. He was sitting on his porch steps with a smoke hanging out of his mouth.

" Who is this guy?" Jonathan asked.

" A very dangerous man and our new best friend." She said, leaving his car.

" Jordan, seeing your beautiful face is like heaven to me." Marco said as he stood up and tossed his smoke away.

" Do you have what I need?" She asked while she walked up to him.

" I do. Right here in this briefcase. Give me a little kiss, slip that sweet tongue in my mouth and let me suck it for a minute and you can have whatever you need." Marco said.

" I will tell Erika." Jordan said. Marco frowned and shook his head.

" You're a ball buster, you know that?" He asked, handing over the case. " Tell your man to pull in the back. There's a barn with the doors open. Store that orange piece of shit in there and take the car beside it. Key's in it. Pull out and the barn will be locked up. Once you do whatever you are planning on doing, you can't go back to your house until shit's finished. You get that?" Marco asked.

" I got it." Jordan said, tucking the case up and under her arm.

" You let me know if you need anything. Direction to the house and the keys to it are in the case. I like you, Jordan, so I will help you out but you pull Erika into whatever shit you got going on, you ain't gonna be able to hide from me. As long as you keep my bitch out of harms way, I will take care of your needs and I won't slit your throat." He said, his warning clear.

" Thanks, Marco. For everything." She said before she turned and started back towards Jonathan's car. "We are going to hide your car, okay? Marco's giving us one of his." She said when she climbed back into the car.

" Just like that?" Jonathan asked as he turned into the driveway then follow to where the other man was pointing.

" I introduced him to Erika. He told me he owed me so I cashed in. We are going to go hide your car here then run back to my place. I am going to pack some bags then we will run to Marco's safe house and drop our stuff off." Jordan said. " You know where Preston and Emily lived?"

" Yeah, I was there a few times." Jonathan said, driving through the grass.

" Then we are going to head over." She said. Just as Marco said, the barn doors were wide open. As Jonathan pulled in, Jordan's phone went off again. She pulled it out her pocket, suprised to see Erika's number on her caller ID. She looked behind her to see Marco standing in his drive way, watching them. "Hello?"

" What the hell is going on? Marco won't let me out. Are you okay?" Erika asked.

" I...I can't say." Jordan said while Jonathan shut off his car.

" Can't or won't?" Erika asked with a heavy sigh.

" Both. But I'm going to be okay. I just need to help Jonathan with some things and I'm going to be out of touch for a while but I don't want you to worry." Jordan rushed to say.

" I know what that means. Being with Marco has taught me some things and if you can't say what's going on then it's bad. If you came to Marco for help, then you're not okay. I know he gave you a phone. The only number on it is Marco's cellphone so if you need me, call him. Promise me that?" Jordan closed her eyes and found herself nodding. " Jordan? You know I can't see you so if you are nodding, knock it the fuck off and talk." Jordan laughed softly.

" I was nodding." She said.

" I know you were. Idiot." The friends fell silent for a few tense seconds.

" Tell Mary I love her and make sure Sean isn't a dick to her." Jordan finally said.

" I will. Take care of yourself and if you get in over your head, call. No matter what he said, I won't let Marco cut you." Jordan nodded again and that time, Erika laughed. " I just bet you're nodding again."

" I was." Jordan said.

" You are so stupid." Erika said with a smile. " But you are my stupid idiot and I love you."

" I love you, too." Jordan said. Jordan disconnected the call then tossed her phone on the dashboard. She sniffed and tried to hide her tears from Jonathan.

" You can stay here." He said. " You don't have to come with me." Jordan nodded and looked over at him.

" I know I don't but I want too." She said.

" Because?" Jonathan asked as they locked eyes. Jordan drew in a long, hard breath before saying,

" Because I love you and I want to be with you too." Jonathan let his left elbow come to rest against his steering wheel and brought his index finger to his lip. He started to rub it while he tried not to smile. Jordan shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking away from him. " Don't go all girl on me about this or I will take it back." Jonathan reached out and cuffed her leg.

" You can't take it back. I refuse to let you." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! Sorry, long weekend!*_

Jordan and Jonathan pulled up to a small cabin in the woods, in the little black Honda Marco had given them. There was nothing noticeable about the car, which was what they wanted. Since the first time since they left Marco and Erika's place, Jonathan let go of Jordan's hand. They slipped from the car, grabbed their bags and started towards the cabin.

" You got your stuff or you want me to carry some?" Jonathan asked.

" No, I'm okay."

Together they climbed up the small set up stairs and walked across the porch. Jordan slipped the key into the lock and pushed open the door. The cabin was small with the living room and kitchen in one room. Directly across from them, on the other side of the room, was a doorway that seemed to lead into a bedroom. There was another door by the bedroom that they figured was the bathroom.

" I guess we should drop our bags off then go through the stuff Marco sent." Jordan said.

" I'm surprised I never actually got to meet him." Jonathan said, following Jordan as she headed towards the bedroom.

" Well, Marco's a busy guy. Erika comes out with us but he hardly ever does. He owns four bars now so he's just always busy." Jordan explained.

Jordan walked to the left side of the bed and set her bags down. The briefcase Marco had given her was placed on the bed. Jonathan was on the right side of the bed, setting his things down. Jordan climbed onto the bed and pulled the case onto her lap. Jonathan followed her example and climbed on the bed next to her. She popped the case open then started removing the contents.

" Okay, this is our new phone." She pulled out a plain, black phone and set it down. The gun and it's bullets were next. " What do you think is in this envelope?" She pulled out a large, dark yellow envelope. She untwisted the tie and pushed open the flap. Jonathan peered over her shoulder.

" Oh shit!" He explained. Jordan's mouth dropped open as she started pulling out stacks of cash as well as a letter.

_Jordan, _

_If you push through with what you're thinking about doing, you can no longer go back to your normal life. This is five thousand dollars that you can use to buy food or whatever you want. You can not go to the bank or your usual shops. You tell your Jonathan to call his bakery. Tell his employees to keep it open. I will stop in and make sure they are running it right. Tell him to make sure they know I'm taking over. I won't change anything but I will make sure the business is doing right for him. If at anytime you decide you're in over your head and you need help, you dial that number in the phone and just say it. I will send my boys out to handle it. I am considering our debit paid off._

_M_

" What the hell did you do that he owed you?" Jonathan asked as he picked up some of the cash.

" I introduced him to Erika." Jordan said, holding her own bundle of cash.

" That's it?" Jonathan asked.

" Yeah." Jordan said. Jonathan get the cash back into the briefcase and looked at her.

" You don't have to do this with me, you know." He said, making her look at him.

" I know, I want too." She said.

" You sure?" Jonathan asked.

" Yeah." Jonathan smiled and took a hold of her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles while they stared at each other.

" I won't let him hurt you." He said. Jordan's eyes zoned in on Jonathan's mouth.

" I know you won't." She said, quietly.

He sucked in one of her knuckles, watching her reaction as he did it. Her breath left her hard as her lips parted. It took everything in him to not grin. It had been while since he had been with her and he wanted her. He needed what her body would give him. She needed it too, he could tell. Her cheeks were starting to flush and her breathing was becoming shallow. Jonathan turned her wrist over and brought his mouth to the tender flesh he found there.

" I'll do anything to keep you safe." Jonathan muttered before he scratched his teeth against the her skin. Jordan moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. Jonathan's hands came up to her face. He cupped her jaw and drew her in close.

" JayJay." She whispered.

" We need this." He whispered quickly.

' Please don't turn me down.' His entire body begged. Sex with Emily had been alright, plain and vanilla in all ways but sex with Jordan, that was a totally different experience. A panting, sweating, moaning and cursing experience.

" Did you lock the door, was all I was going to ask." Jordan whispered.

" Five seconds." Jonathan said before he left in the bed in a rush.

Jordan stuffed everything back into the briefcase as fast as she could. She jumped up, brought the case to the floor then pulled her shirt off. Her hands were shaking as she brought them to the button of her jeans. She swallowed hard, flicking the button open and pushing the jeans down. The second the fabric hit the floor, she climbed onto the bed and waited for him. He was right, they did need this.

Jonathan flicked the lock shut then hurried back to the bedroom. His body was humming and excited. He was already hard and tight. He was throbbing with his need. Jonathan grinned when he reached the door frame. Jordan was laying on the center of the bed with her upper body propped up on her elbows. Her legs were crossed and she was smiling.

" Oh man, you are so much hotter than I remembered you being." He said. " Fuck. I might come the second I get inside you."

" Well, we can't have that. Maybe there is something we should do before the main event to help you relax." Jordan purred.

" Yeah, that sounds really good." Jonathan said, starting towards the bed. He reached behind him and fisted his shirt. It was off his back, over his head, and on the floor before she could blink. She whimpered without thinking, just at the sight of bare chest, shoulders, and arms.

" I forgot how much I love your chest." Jonathan smiled, climbing onto the bed. He took a hold of her legs and gently guided them apart.

" Yeah?" He asked, leaning down to place a kiss against her inner thigh.

" Yeah." She said as she watched him. " You know how much I love your upper body."

" More than the lower half?" He asked. Jonathan's fingers wrapped around the edge of her panties before he started to pull them down. " Because I always thought you liked the lower part better than the top one."

" Oh don't get me wrong, I LOVE what you have going on down there," Jonathan chuckled while he brought her panties completely down her legs. " and how it makes me feel, but your chest is amazing." Again Jonathan chuckled.

" I think your body is pretty amazing too." He said. She reached behind her and quickly undid her bra. Together, the panties and bra greeted the floor.

" Why am I dressed but you are naked?" Jordan asked, Jonathan climbed out of the bed and started to undo his pants.

" Good point." He said. His hands went to his black, well worn leather belt. Her eyes followed. Jonathan slowed his movements, amusement went over his features as her lust spread through her face. Knowing she wanted him was fuel for his fire. Belt open, button on the jeans open, zipper down. His pants slipped down his legs. Jonathan took a hold of his boxers as her eyes went shut. She sighed and the air left her lungs in a shaky breath. Jonathan's hands paused. " What's going on? What are you thinking about?"

" That I really want you but in a different way than it was before." Jordan said.

" How was it before?" She heard Jonathan asked.

" Before, I wanted the orgasm I knew you could give me." She admitted.

" And now?" The weight on the mattress changed, telling her Jonathan had climbed onto the bed.

" And now I want you because I want to be with you." She whispered. " I don't just want the orgasm." His legs gently guided hers apart so he could fit between them.

" I want to be with you too. And not just for the orgasm we are both going to have." He said. His bare hips came to rest on top of hers. " You need to be sure about this, Jordan. This is different." Bare stomach to bare stomach.

" I'm sure." Jordan whispered before her breath caught. His chest brushed hers, making her nipples harden up at the contact.

" We can't go back after this. We can only move forward or break up. We can't go back to being friends with benefits. This is going to be couple sex." Jonathan said. Jordan sighed and opened her eyes, seeing him close to her face.

" I want this. I want couple sex." She said. Jonathan's left arm slid across the bed, by her head and went under the pillow. His other hand moved down and moved in between their bodies so he could grasp a hold of himself.

" Please, Jordan. I won't be able to take it if you chance your mind." He whispered as he started to stroke himself without thinking.

His eyebrows drew together and his breath left his body as the pleasure of the strokes started through him. He squeezed the head of penis when he reached it before his hand headed back down his length while he stared down at her. She was ready, he could feel it. He could see the heat coming from the heart of her. He could feel her wetness but he couldn't take her if she wasn't one hundred percent sure. And if she wasn't one hundred percent sure, he was going to have to jerk off. His body was too amped up to not have an orgasm.

" I want this." Jordan whispered. " Now stop talking and let's start this relationship."

Jonathan groaned and pushed into her body at once. Her eyes went shut, her head went back and her mouth went open. Jonathan's own eyes shut and he groaned. Her body was tight and fit him like a pleasure filled glove. Every inch of his hardness was being covered by her. She clamped down on him while her legs went around his waist. Sex with Jordan was a full body experience. He may be on top of her in a typical sexual position but there was nothing typical about the feelings she was creating inside him.

" I missed you." Jonathan whispered before he claimed her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

The movement between them was different that time. In the year they had been sleeping together, Jonathan thought they had tried everything, that they had had had sex in every possible position and way but he was wrong. Never had they moved so slow and never had the feelings hit them so deep. Her hands were framing his neck with her fingers in his hair. He had one hand holding onto the bed for more levelage and his other hand was at her neck, tilting her head back so he could kiss her deeper.

Slow and strong went his thrusts. Her legs were tangled around his, holding him tight. Her hips moved at the pace his did. Her heart was racing inside her chest. His breath was hitting her cheek in a fast paced rate that didn't match what his body was doing. Over and over again they moved. Their tongues twisting and untwisting.

Then need and pure lust over took Jonathan and he started moving faster. She opened her legs and pulled them up. The movement gave him more room. His tongue started to dart in and out of her mouth, matching what he was doing to her lower body. Pressure was building between them. Jonathan whimpered at the sensations. This is what he had been missing with Emily. There was more than sex coursing through them. There was feelings, honest feelings.

Jordan pulled his mouth from hers and moaned outloud. Jonathan opened his eyes and watched her face through hooded eyes. He loved watching her face when they had sex, loved seeing her when she was completely wrapped up the pleasure. Harder and harder he hit her. Deeper and deeper she took him. Her fingers tunneled through his hair and her nails scratched against his scalp. He hissed and slammed his eyes shut. His balls started to swell. Heat started to pool between her legs. Desperation poured through them both. Faster and faster they moved, needing the orgasm and needing it now. Chills raced through Jordan. Shock at the pleasure was hitting Jonathan hard.

At once the heat exploded through Jordan, rushing through her system and limps. She yanked his hair hard and cried out. Her stomach contracted, her legs and arms trembled, her chest heaved. Jonathan's own release was rushing up to meet him. It exploded out of his sac, raced up his shaft and rushed out of him in hot jets of spurting fluids. Sweat beaded down his back as it arched through his orgasm. His mouth fell open while his body froze.

He sagged down onto of her. Her hands slipped from his hair and fell to her sides. She shuddered and sighed loud. Her head turned to side while his came to rest against her chest. He kissed her left nipple as second before his tongue snaked out and around it. He sucked it into his mouth, making her wiggling and moan. He suck against her slowly for a few seconds before he released her.

" That was perfect." Jordan whispered.

" Fuck yeah, it was." Jonathan agreed. He turned his head towards her neck and kissed her skin.

" We have to get dressed." Jonathan snuggled himself into her body more.

" I'm not ready." He said. Jordan's arms went around his shoulders to hold him closer. She lifted her head, tucked her chin down and kissed the top of his head. " You're so warm inside." But he was soften by the second, slipping and moving out of her more and more. And they both knew they couldn't lay in the bed, tangled together forever.

NRNRNR

With the car parked a block away from Preston's and Emily's house, Jonathan and Jordan took hands and started down the sidewalk. Marco's gun was tucked into Jonathan's waist band. They were just going to scare him, they agreed. They were going to use the gun to make him admit to killing Art and Emily. Jonathan was going to rough him up a bit then make him confess to the police.

" Do you know what the back of her house looks like?" Jordan asked.

" Yeah, why?" Jonathan asked.

" We should try and sneak in through the back. I doubt he's going to just let us walk through the front door. He's been in your house so I bet he knows what you look like." Jonathan squeezed her hand hard.

" Yeah, you're right. We need to be careful though. We don't need anyone calling the cops, saying we're creeping around." He said. Together, they took off through the different backyards, sticking close to the trees.

Preston's back door was unlocked so Jonathan and Jordan were able to slip in, unnoticed. Jonathan lead her to a back bedroom. There he slipped in the video of Art being beaten, keeping it on mute. Jordan refused to look at it. She stared at the door, half to make sure Preston didn't sneak up on them and half because she didn't want to see the video.

" Come here." Jonathan whispered, taking a hold of Jordan's arms.

He pulled her back and behind the bedroom door with him. He positioned her so she was behind him, fully protected by his own body. He felt her hands slipped under his jacket and under his shirt to take a hold of the waistband of his jeans. He pulled the gun out and together, they waited. One of her fingertips brushed against his skin so Jonathan reached behind him and grabbed her hip. He squeezed her, both offering their comfort to each other.

A few minutes went by and a tall, dark haired man entered the room. Jordan teased as the man stared down at the TV. She swallowed hard, her anger rising to the surface as he reached up and turned the TV off. Jonathan moved silently, forcing Jordan to move with him. He raised the gun up so it was pointing at the back of Preston's head.

" You got the wrong guy." Jonathan said. Preston turned slowly. Jordan frowned. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but this wasn't it. Preston was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. He looked upset, like he had been crying for days.

" You're Jonathan." He said.

" That's right, Asshole! You killed my brother!" Jonathan yelled.

" It was his birthday." Jordan said softly. Preston's eyes moved from Jonathan's face to hers.

" It was an accident. I snapped." He said.

" Don't talk to her!" Jonathan yelled. " Don't even look at her!"

" His name was Art." Jordan asked.

" I didn't mean for it to happen." Preston said.

" Don't talk to her!" Jonathan yelled.

" Where is he?" Jordan asked. " Where is his body?"

" Did you know that he was retarded? He had the mind of a seven year old!" Jonathan yelled.

" We want his body." Jordan said.

" I buried him." Preston said.

" Hey! What did I say about you talking to her!" Jonathan yelled.

" Look, just put the gun down and we can talk about this." Preston said.

" Put the gun down! Are you serious! You killed my brother and you want me to put my gun down! Why would I do that! Just so you can kill me and my girl too!" Jonathan yelled.

" I won't hurt you or her. I didn't mean to hurt your brother. I snapped. You were fucking my wife and I thought he was you." Preston frowned then shook his head. " You killed my wife and now you have a gun pointed at me. I should be worried."

" I didn't kill Emily! I won't kill anyone! I broke up with her and sent her back to you! She must have told you about us and you killed her!" Jonathan was still yelling. Jordan brought her other hand up and slipped it under his jacket so both her hands were holding onto his waistband. She hated talking about Emily, hated hearing about her being with Jonathan.

" She told me about you, yeah. She said she had been having an affair but that she broke it off." Preston said. Jordan closed her eyes and let her forehead come to rest against Jonathan's back.

" I broke up with her! How did you find out where I lived?" Jonathan asked.

" She told me your name and showed me your house." Preston admitted.

" Why didn't you tell the police where he lives if you thought he killed her?" Jordan asked as a knock came to the front door. She pulled her head back and looked out the room.

" I...I wanted a shot at him first." Preston said quietly.

" Well, I'm here now, dickhead." Jonathan said.

" I have to get the door. It's the police." Preston said.

" Get the tape, Jordan." Jonathan said. " And you, do not even think of touching her." Jordan pulled completely away from Jonathan and hurried around him. Jonathan's eyes were locked on Preston's. She hurried to the TV and took out the tape as more knocking came to the door.

" I need to answer that." Preston said, inching towards the door.

" Jonathan." Jordan said, unsure of what to do.

" Just stay back here." With the gun still pointed at Preston, Jonathan started following him. " Stay out of sight." He said. " And you, you say anything about me being Jonathan or having a gun, I will fucking kill you."

" JayJay, let's just go, please." Jordan asked with fear starting through her.

" It's going to be fine, Babe. Just stay here." Jonathan said, walking out of the room with Preston.

Jordan sank down onto the bed and pulled out the cell phone Marco had given her. She stared down at it. Was she is over her head? She hadn't thought about the police getting involved. She had thought they'd scare him a bit, find out where Art's body was then make him confess to killing Emily and Art. But now the Preston thinks the police were at the front door. If he told them that Jonathan killed Emily, how would Jordan get him out of jail if he was arrested?

Voices from the living room forced Jordan to stand again. She crept over to the bedroom way and held her breath so she could listen better. There were three voices. Preston, Jonathan, and an unknown man. The unknown was talking, a lot, about nothing so he couldn't be the police, she decided. She listened, hearing Preston's voice getting louder and louder. A second later, he popped out in front of her, making her jump.

" Come with me." Preston said.

" What? I'm not going anywhere with you." She said quickly, her eyes shifting towards out the room to find Jonathan.

" I just want to explain myself. He's a dangerous man and you seem normal." Preston said.

" He's not dangerous. Jonathan never killed anyone. You killed Art. If anyone is dangerous, it's you." She snapped.

" I have no choice in this." Preston swept her up and over his shoulder as the front door slammed. He rounded around and took off towards the back of the house.

" Jonathan!" She screamed.

" Jordan!" She heard Jonathan yell as Preston sprinted out of the house. " Jordan!" Jonathan ran through the house, turning towards the back bedroom and hitting it quickly. He spun around, seeing it empty. He ran back through the house and towards the back door. By the time he reached it, Preston was pulling out of his driveway with Jordan fighting him from the front seat. " Fucking dick!"


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

Jordan glared across the car at Preston as he drove through the town. Her hand was gripping the phone and that hand was resting against the dashboard. Her other hand was against the seat and her back was against the passenger door. Preston had his left elbow resting on the door and his head was in his hand as he muttered to himself about how stupid he was.

" I'm so sorry." He was muttered. " I don't know why I grabbed you."

" One phone call, Dick. That's all it would take and you would be dead." She shook the phone at him, making Preston glance at it. " I could have you killed before you even know it's coming." His arm shot out. He snatched the phone from her and hurled it out the window. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him.

" I said I was sorry!" Preston said.

" You stupid bastard!" She exploded and launched herself across the car at her.

" Watch what you're doing!" Preston yelled as she started pounding at him. The car jerked to the left then the right. Her fists came in contact with his arm, his neck, the side of his head. Preston coughed and tried to dodge her. He held up his arm to try and block her. " Stop it or we are going to wreck!"

" Fuck you! Wreck than! If I don't kill you, Jonathan will!" She screamed at him. Preston slammed on his brakes, sending her flying forward. Her head smacked off the windshield. " Ow! Son of a bitch!" She yelled as she grabbed it and sank down into the seat.

" Are you okay?" Preston asked quickly, reaching for her right away.

" Get away from me!" She yelled, wrenching away from him.

" I'm sorry. I told you to stop." Preston said.

" So you slam my head into a windshield." Jordan snapped. " No wonder your wife cheated on you." Preston sat back and looked away from her. His eyes started to burn with tears. She refused to look at him and after a few mintues, Preston turned away from her.

" Yeah, she did. With your boyfriend." He said as he started driving again.

" He wasn't my boyfriend at the time." Jordan muttered. Preston shook his head, once again letting his elbow come to rest on the door while he tilted his head and let it rest against his hand.

" I'm not going to hurt you." Preston said.

" Aside from banging my head against the windshield, you mean." Jordan muttered.

" You know I'm not the bad guy here!" Preston said. Jordan frowned and pulled her hand away from her head to check if it was bleeding. " Jonathan killed my wife!"

" Oh, he did not!" Jordan defended, looking over at him with a glare. " Jonathan won't do that! He's not a murderer, unlike you! You killed Art!"

" I didn't mean too! I lost control! I thought he was Jonathan! I wanted to rough him up but I just snapped! I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say! I can't even believe I did it!" Preston said in a panic.

NRNRNR

Jonathan drove in a panic. One hand held the steering wheel while the other grabbed at his hair. He cursed and yelled. He pulled himself up straight then sat back down. He pulled his hair then smacked his steering wheel. He yelled. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he just made her stay at the cabin? What if Preston hurt her? What if he killed her?

" Mother fucker!" Jonathan yelled.

Jonathan drove to the one person he hoped could help him. He didn't know Marco but if the man could give them the things he had, then he had to be able to find Jordan. Maybe he had a tracking device on the phone he had given her. Jonathan didn't want to get anyone else involved in his shit but he didn't have a clue where Preston would take Jordan.

As Jonathan sped down Erika's road, he prayed they were home. He parked the car in front of the house because the driveway had two cars in it already and there wasn't any room for his car. One was Erika's and one was a car Jonathan didn't know. With his throat on fire and his stomach upset, Jonathan almost leaped out of the car. He flew up the drive way and over to the front door.

" Erika!" He yelled as he started to beat against it. " Open up! I need help!" A second later the front door flew open.

" What are you doing here?" Erika asked quickly. She grabbed Jonathan by his shoulders and yanked him in.

" Where is Jordan?" Mary asked, standing up from couch. For a minute, Jonathan was stunned. Sitting on the couch, next to Mary, was Sean. And he had been holding her hand.

" Something happen." Jonathan said, looking back to Erika.

" If you got her hurt or killed I'm going to kill you!" Erika snapped.

" She's not killed!" Jonathan defended.

" Why don't you calm down and tell us what happen." Sean said.

Jonathan looked over at him as he stood up and put his hands on Mary's shoulders. He drew her back and into his chest. Jonathan looked back to Erika. The three listened as Jonathan retold the story, the entire story. He paced Erika's living room while she stood by the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Mary had turned and put her arms around Sean's waist while he held her to him. Again, Jonathan was grabbing and pulling at his hair.

" Can your Marco find her?" He asked quickly. " I don't want him to do anything to Preston because that asshole is mine! I just need him to find her!"

" If she has the phone, yes." Erika said, pulling her own phone out of her back pocket.

" What is she doesn't?" Mary spoke up. " What if she lost it? You know she loses things all the time." Sean squeezed her and pressed his lips into her hair.

" Relax, baby doll. If there is one thing I learned about Jordan, she can handle herself. I'm sure she's beating the hell out of that guy right now." Sean whispered.

" Why the hell are you even here!" Jonathan snapped.

" Sean and I are dating now." Mary said.

" Isn't that against some rule you guys have?" Jonathan asked her.

" Jordan set us up." Mary defended.

" Marco! We need help! That guy kidnapped Jordan!" Erika said into her phone. For the first time since Jonathan flew into her house, her voice was starting to shake.

NRNRNR

" You can't keep me!" Jordan snapped. Preston put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle.

" I know." He said, glancing down at it and remembering why he put it in there in the first place. They were Emily's sleeping pills. Preston had intended on taking them all when he saw the TV in his back bedroom was on.

" If my friends and Jonathan find you, they will kill you." Jordan snapped again. Preston frowned and popped off the lid of the bottle while he drove.

" What kind of friends do you have?" He asked.

" Bad ones." Jordan said. " One is in the mob."

" Fucking shit, are you serious!" Preston asked. Jordan smiled at the panic displaying across his face.

" You know the Vipers gang in town? Of my best friends lives with the leader. She snaps her fingers and he will come looking for me. You do not want to know what he will do to you. And if Jonathan finds you first..." She shook her head as Preston pulled into a vacant parking lot. He put his car in park then swiped up his water bottle.

" What is the hell is happening to me?" He asked, looking over at her.

" Shit. Shit is happening to you!" Jordan snapped.

" Forgive me for this." Preston said.

He rushed her at once. Jordan jumped back against the door. As Preston grabbed her, she started to screaming, punching and kicking. Preston grabbed her face, forced the pill down her throat then dumped water all over her face and mouth. He clamped her mouth shut and held her nose. Jordan bucked against him while he used his weight to try and hold her still, all the while muttering how sorry he was and asking her to forgive him. She shook her head and tried to fight him. On pure impulse, Jordan swallowed down the pill and water. Preston pulled back and let her go, receiving a punch to his jaw the second her arms were free.

" You whore!" She screamed, grabbing at her throat.

" It's not going to hurt you! I promise! It's just a sleeping pill. I just need you to sleep until I figure out what I'm going to do next!" Preston said.

" You made me take a sleeping pill!" Jordan screamed in disbelief.

" It won't hurt you! It was Emily's! In about half an hour, you will just fall asleep but you will wake up, I promise!" Preston said.

" Fuck you!" Jordan screamed, launching into another full fledged attack against Preston.

Together they fought in the front seat of his car. Well, she fought, he defended himself and covered his head. Her little fists rained down on him, hitting the top of his head, his neck, shoulders and arms. She screamed, pushed him and threaten his life. Preston repeated over and over again how sorry he was and how he never meant to hurt anyone. Pure adrenaline was pumping it's way through Jordan's system. Fight or flight had taken over and she was fighting.

But she was losing. Ten minutes in and her body was slowing. Her limps were getting heavier. She refused the sensation, refused to give to it. She started to slump down and sag. Panic and fear was replacing her anger. Half an hour, that's what he said. Preston said a half an hour and she would get tired, not ten minutes. What was happening to her? As she sagged down against him, she must have asked that because he said,

" It's the adrenaline. It's making your body process the pill faster." His arms circled her and he guided her down so her head was in his lap.

" You're...you're...gonna...die." She breathed out as her eyes went heaver and heaver. She would not fall asleep. She would not give into the darkness. ' Fight, fight, fight, fight.' She chanted silently. But even to her, the words were coming out slow.

Preston watched her eyes fight to stay awake while he ran his hand through her hair. He reassured her over and over again that she would fine. Jordan's entire body shuddered then completely relaxed. Her left arm slipped off the seat so it was hanging loosely. Her head looped to the side and she started to breath slow and deep. Preston sighed and looked out his windshield. He covered his face and shook his head.

" What is wrong with me?" He asked.

With Jordan settled in his arms, Preston made his way to the trunk of his car. He pushed it open then carefully set her inside it. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over with a pass out girl in his front or back seat. The trunk was empty, so she could be comfortable. She would sleep over the next few hours while Preston figured out his next move. He wasn't going to hurt her but he couldn't just let her go, not yet.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review!*_

Preston pulled up to the shitty, rat hole motel his new PI, Dick, had sent him too. He checked in then drove around to his room. Preston looked around and, seeing no one was watching, he popped open the trunk of his car and sighed with his hands on it. He looked down at the young woman sleeping on her side before he reached in and scooped her up. Using his elbow, he shut the trunk then hurried to his room.

Once inside, he kicked the door shut then walked to the bed. As gently as he could, he laid Jordan down on the bed then looked in the bag he had brought. He pulled out the handcuffs he had stopped off and bought then leaned over her. Carefully, he latched one handcuff to her left wrist then the other one to the bed frame. He made a grab for the duct tape, ripped a section of it off and slipped it over her mouth.

" Again, I'm really sorry about this but I can't have you screaming or hitting me anymore." Preston said to her. " When you wake up, I want to explain my side of the story. I hope you can help with Jonathan."

NRNRNR

" She dumped the phone." Marco said, clicking his phone off and looked at the group of the people sitting on his couch.

" What do you mean?" Erika asked.

" The phone was found on the side of the road. So either she lost it or the guy who took it and got rid of it."

" So what now?" Jonathan asked. Mary placed one hand on his knee and squeezed to try and reassure him. She had always liked Jonathan and always thought he would be good for Jordan.

" Now I'm sending my guys out to ask around about her and Preston. Jimmy's going to his house to grab a picture of him. I got pictures of Jordan here so I sent Vinnie out with one. Someone seen them, we'll find me." Marco said.

Erika pulled herself up and out of the chair she had been sitting in and went to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head come to rest against his chest. One of his arms came up and locked down around her. In an unusual public show of affection, Marco brushed his lips to her temple.

" I don't want you or your boys to do anything when they found him. I want to handle it on my own." Jonathan said. " I mean, I'm grateful for what you're doing but I want him." Marco nodded.

" You got it." He said. He could understand and respect that. He liked that the other guy was willingly to get his hands dirty.

" Where will they look?" Mary asked.

" Seedy motels, old warehouses, shitty, back alley apartments. You gonna hide out with a girl you kidnapped, you gonna go to one of those places." Marco said.

" If he hurt her..." Jonathan's unspoken threat was hanging heavy in the air.

" And my boys will help you hide his body." Marco filled in.

" You think he would?" Sean spoke up from the other side of Mary. A part of him could not believe he was sitting in the living of a mob boss' home, willingly listen to them plan the murder of a man. The other part of him was like glad a man like Marco was involved. Just because he didn't want to date Jordan didn't mean he wanted her hurt.

" I don't know. The man seems desperate. I have never been a desperate man." Marco said.

" What would you have done with her?" Sean asked. Marco narrowed his eyes down.

" I wouldn't have taken her and ran. I'm not a runner. I handle what needs to be handled when it needs to be done." Marco said. He looked back to Jonathan. " This Preston messed up and he doesn't even know how bad. I respect that you want to take him down but know this, if you don't, I will. He touched and took what I consider mine. All of you are under my protection. I put the word out when Erika and I started dating that you were all mine. Everyone knows that. No one is to mess with you and God help the man who even thinks to look at Erika. I will cut his hands off for touching Jordan then I will kill him. For her, for you, and making my woman cry." Marco stated as calmly as if he was ordering dinner.

" I'll take care of it." Jonathan said.

" See that you do. He comes here though, all bets are off." Marco said. Erika nestled into him more, making his arm tighten on her.

" You don't think he will, do you? I mean, you don't think he'll come after any of us, right?" Mary asked.

" Like I said. he's a desperate man. I don't know what it's like to be that way." Marco said. Sean squeezed Mary's hand, making her look at him.

" I want you to come and stay with me until this is over." He said.

" That's a good idea. You tell me where you live and I'll have my boys do some drive bys to make sure you're alright." Marco said.

" I need to go and pack a bag." Mary said.

" You still have that gun, Jonathan?" Marco asked.

" Yeah. I have everything but the phone." He said.

" Good. I'll get you another one of those." Marco said.

NRNRNR

" I brought you some coffee and..." Dick's voice trailed off as his eyes zoned on the sleeping girl on the bed. " Shit." He said, slamming the door shut. " You have a girl here? You didn't tell me you were carting around a girl." He set the coffees down and walked cross the room to look down at her. Preston leaned against the dresser and put one hand in his hair.

" I didn't mean to take her. I panicked." He said.

" Who is she? Who does she belong too?" Dick reached down and pressed his fingers to her slender throat, grateful to feel her pulse.

" She's Jonathan's new girlfriend. She was with him when he came to my house. I was hoping I could talk to her, get her to see my side of the story. If she believes me, she might be able to talk to him. She might be to get him to admit that he killed Emily." Preston said.

" What's wrong with her?" Dick asked, pulling away from her.

" Oh, I gave her one of Emily's sleeping pills. She was going nuts. She was hitting and kicking me. Screaming. I needed something to control her." Preston explained.

" When she is going to wake up?" Dick asked.

" Ah...I guess in six to eight hours." Preston said.

" What happen to her head?" Dick asked.

" It was an accident."

NRNRNR

Jonathan walked into the cabin and through the main room to the bedroom. He hadn't wanted to come back. He hadn't wanted to sleep but Marco and Sean convinced him he needed to be at his best to save Jordan. That meant well rested and fed. After Mary and Sean left, Erika made a big dinner and forced Jonathan to eat. Now he was staring at the bed. The bed that the last time he had been in, he had been with Jordan. She had been moaning and straining under him, grabbing and clutching at him like Jonathan was her lifeline. And he had let her down.

Jonathan didn't bother to turn on the lights as he moved around the room. The bed was still unmade from their play. He kicked his shoes off then curled up on the same spot she had been laying on. He grabbed the pillow she had used and brought it to his face. He groaned into the softness. It smelled like her hair. He held it against his mouth and nose, his fingers digging into it. He stared into the darkness, promising her he would find her.

Was she okay? Was she scared? Was she hurting? Had she hurt Preston? The thought brought a smile to Jonathan's face. Of course she had. His little Jordan was a fighter. The smile faded as fast as it came to him. If she had fought him, had he fought back? Had he hit her? If she had any marks on her, Jonathan would kill him slowly. If she was clean, he'd kill him fast.

" Hang on, Jordan." Jonathan whispered as he hugged the pillow to him. " I'm coming. I'm going to find you. I promise. Just hang on for me."

NRNRNR

Jordan stretched her legs out and rolled to her back. A rattling came from her left side and there was something over her mouth. Jordan tried to open her eyes but she was groggy. She pulled at her left arm, wondering why she couldn't bring it to her face. She tried to open her mouth but it refused to obey her. She frowned and tried again to open her eyes.

" It's the sleeping pill." Preston's voice came from her left. She swallowed and slowly opened her eyes. They shut again, feeling like weights were tied to them. " They always made Emily a little groggy in the morning." She tried to curse at him but nothing came out. " I had to tape your mouth and hand cuff you to the bed. Now I'm sorry about that but I didn't want you screaming." Jordan shook her head to try and clear it then opened her eyes again. " If you promise me you won't scream, I'll take the tape off. I'm sure your thirsty and hungry. I have food and water." She frowned and started to sit up. Preston leaned down over her, making Jordan flinched and jump. He pulled back and shook his head. " I'm just going to take the tape off your mouth, okay? I'm not going to hurt you." He moved forward and this time, she let him. He picked at the left corner of the tape, working and trying to pull it off her. She grimaced as it pulled at her skin. Preston started saying how sorry he was for hurting her. After a few tries, he removed it and freed her mouth.

" What the hell kind of kidnapper are you? I would never say I'm sorry as much as you do." Jordan snapped, yanking her head away from him. Preston sat down on the bed, facing her.

" I'm not a kidnapper." He said.

" Are you serious?" Jordan asked, pulling her legs under her. " You think I came with you on my own?"

" Okay, I kidnapped you but I don't usually do that stuff. I'm not myself right now." Preston defended.

" Uncuff me and I won't have you killed." She said.

" I can't do that. I want to talk to you. If I uncuff you, you're leave." Preston said.

" After I beat your ass!" Jordan spit out.

" Look, I want to explain my side of the story. I want you to know are things are for me."

" And why should I listen to you?" Jordan snapped.

" Because if you do, I will take you to the police. I will confess to taking you and killing Art. You tell Jonathan what I said about his brother and get him to confess to killing Emily." Preston said.

" He did not kill her!" Jordan yelled.

" Keep your voice down or I will tape you again! Please! I'm just asking for you to listen to me!" Preston begged. He begged. His eyes were filled with tears and sadness. His face was the mirror of pure pain. He was so raw that Jordan found herself looking away from him. She closed her eyes and silently cursed herself.

" You'll let me go?" She asked.

" Yes." Preston said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! Thank you knyte and Nymphchild for getting me through this chapter and your guys ideas and advice!*_

" You wanted to talk and have me listen, " Jordan shrugged her shoulders. " Talk." She was sitting up with her back against the headboard of the bed. Her legs were out straight and crossed at her ankles. She was rubbing her left wrist, where the cuff was rubbing her raw.

" Do you know how Jonathan and Emily met?" Preston asked from his spot across from her.

" Yeah. Jonathan owns a bakery. She started coming in. One day he asked her out and she said yes. But he didn't know she was married. She didn't tell him for a while." Jordan said.

" She didn't tell him about me?" Preston asked in surprise.

" No."

" She accepted a date from him and he didn't know she was married?" He asked.

" No. And he was upset when she told him. I told him to stop seeing her." Preston listened as Jordan retold the story. She watched his face as she talked. The more he found out, the sadder he got. He wasn't mad, he was upset and that surprised Jordan. There was no explosion of anger coming from him, like she expected. He would closed his eyes a few times or wipe at them and Jordan was stunned. When she was done, when she filled in all she knew about Jonathan and Emily and then her and Jonathan, Preston crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

" This is all my fault." He said quietly. " I stopped paying attention to her." Jordan sighed and shook her head.

" It's not your fault." Jordan heard herself saying. " She was a female player. She played Jonathan and she played you. She got him to fire me. She tried to rip apart our friendship and damn near did. She never planned on leaving you. She just wanted Jonathan to be there when she needed him." She closed her eyes and held her breath suddenly. Wasn't that what Jordan had done to him? Hadn't she wanted him to be there when she wanted him?

" What?" Preston asked. A tear slipped down Jordan's eye as she opened her eyes again.

" I did the same thing to him." She said softly. " I kept him where I wanted him. I wanted to be with him but was too scared so I used him for what I could get." She sniffed and brought her right hand to her cheek to wipe the tear away. " And now, I can't even tell him I'm sorry." She hated how shaky her voice was but she couldn't stop it and she couldn't stop the fresh round of tears that started down her cheeks.

" Hey, don't cry, okay?" Preston said as he started towards her. " You'll get your chance, I promise you." He sat down beside her as she shook her head. " You will. I'm not going to keep you from him. You're going to be fine. I'm not going to hurt you." She swallowed, nodded and looked back at him.

" I can't believe I'm going to say this but I believe you." She said.

" I killed his brother but I didn't mean too. I thought Jonathan killed Emily and I was mad. I was upset that he took my wife from me then killed her. I went to his house to scare him. I wanted to rough him up but that's all, I swear. I lost control of myself and I beat him to death. When I realized he was dead, I wrapped him in a blanket and I buried him in the woods." Preston said.

" Jonathan didn't kill her."

" How do you know?" Preston asked as they stared at each other.

" When was she killed?" Jordan asked.

" The night she told me about the affair. I left the house to think. When I came back, she was on the floor. She died at the hospital a few hours later." Preston explained.

" That night Jonathan was with me. He came to explain things, to tell me he broke up with her and to get me back." She said.

" Then who could have attacked her?" Preston asked. Again, Jordan closed her eyes.

" Art." She whispered.

" The brother?" Preston asked.

" Yes." She took a deep breath then opened her eyes again. " Jonathan said Art was upset with Emily, that he was madder than Jonathan had ever seen him. I guess she said some nasty to him about him and me."

" Could he have done something like that?" Preston asked.

" Yeah. Once I bought him a kitten. He was playing with it once and it bit down on his hand. Art got mad and punched the kitten in the head. Jonathan yelled at him and I buried the cat. Art said he was sorry, that he had just gotten upset. And now I..."

" Do you know who she is!" Dick asked as he slammed into the motel room. Both Preston and Jordan looked up as the PI forcefully shut the door and started locking it up.

" Who?" Preston asked. Dick tossed the motel key down on the table and started peeking out through the curtains.

" Your girl here. You fucked up in taking her, Preston. I have to tell you. People are looking for her and you can't stay here. Uncuff her and let's go." Dick said. Preston looked at her and frowned.

" Who are you?" He asked.

" I'm no one." She said.

" No, that's not true. You said something before about one phone call could get me killed." Preston said.

" She belongs to Marco Vendetti!" Dick explained as he spun around.

" The mob boss!" Preston yelled as he stood up. " You told me you were dating Jonathan!"

" I don't belong to Marco. He's dating my best friend, not me." Jordan said.

" It doesn't matter! He put the word out that he's looking for you! Some of his thugs came by my office, asking questions if I had seen either one of you." Dick said.

" What did you say?" Preston asked. " And why did they come to you!"

" I told them no! And they came to me because they know I see a lot of what's happening underground! We have to go and get you guys out of here before they show up!" Dick said. Preston looked at Jordan quickly who nodded.

" It's okay. I won't hit you." She said.

" I'd let you go but I don't think we are done talking." He said.

" The longer you keep her the worst it's going to be! Cut her loose!" Dick snapped. Preston looked helpless, looking from Jordan to Dick then back again.

NRNRNR

Jonathan was surprised that he had been able to fall asleep. But he had, still clutching Jordan's pillow. He woke with a start at the sound of the phone Marco gave him going off. He rolled over and grabbed the phone. He raked a hand over his face and clicked it on quickly. He didn't even get a chance to say hello before Marco started speaking.

" Got your girl. She's being held in the Blue Moon in the West side."

" Thanks." Jonathan said quickly, pushing himself up.

" No problem." Without another word, Marco ended the call.

Jonathan threw the pillow to the side then stood up fully. He grabbed his shoes, slipping them on then took off out of the cabin as fast as he could. He knew just where the motel was. The Blue Moon was a shit place that hookers took their johns. The thought of Jordan been kept at a dirty place like that pissed him off. He raced down the road, feeling his heart racing and his hands sweating.

He knew the room number so when he got to the motel, he sped around it, checking all the room numbers until he reached the back. Room number 202. Jonathan barely had time to put the car in park before he was out and running up to the door. Marco's gun was tight in his hand. He would get his girl back and take Preston out. There would be no fighting or punching like Jonathan had planned. Preston killed his brother and took his girl. No, fighting was out. As Jonathan reached the door, his blood went cold. A note was taped to the door.

_JayJay_

_I'm fine. I love you. I'm sorry. I used you when we were friends. I don't know how you ever forgave me. You wanted me but I refused to give you what you needed. I don't deserve you but I love you. I always have._

_Jordan_

" Motherfucker!" Jonathan screamed as he ripped the note from the door.

He whipped around, spotting the car he knew one of Marco's men had been using to track Jordan. He stormed over it, ready to beat the hell out of the man who let Jordan slip away. He sprinted through the parking lot, growing anger and anger with every step. Jimmy had strict orders not to move from the parking lot until Jonathan got there, he knew this much, so when he reached the car, Jonathan ripped the door open.

" You stupid son of a bitch!" He screamed as Jimmy jumped and pushed the whore off his lap, muttering quickly how sorry he was. " You were supposed to be watching her but you're getting a blow job instead!"

" I...I was watching." Jimmy stuttered, trying to tuck himself back in.

" Oh you were watching, huh? Is that why she's gone!" Jonathan screamed. " You were watching while getting your dick sucked!"

" I...I made a mistake, please don't tell Marco!" Jimmy begged.

" Can I still get paid?" The whore asked. Jonathan reached in and fisted Jimmy's shirt.

" If she dies or gets hurt because of you, Marco will be the least of your fears!" Jonathan yelled before he punched Jimmy in the face. " Find her!"

" Okay! Okay! I might know where she was taken!" Jimmy said quickly.

NRNRNR

" What do you mean you lost her?" Marco bit out into the phone.

" I was watching, I swear! I followed Dick here because I thought he was lying to me when he said he didn't know where they were. I called you the second he went into the room and I got to see Preston but then there was a girl and she offered to blow me. You...you know how long it's been for me. I...I got distracted." Jimmy said.

" Go back to Dick's house with Jonathan!" Marco yelled.

" Jonathan threaten me, Marco." Jimmy said.

" If something happens to Jordan, I will hold you down myself and let Jonathan cut off your balls." Marco snapped.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! I think I lost some people with this story and I'm sorry for that.*_

" So you really think it was Art that killed Emily?" Preston asked as he passed over a glass of water to Jordan.

" I do. He had an accident when he was young and was stuck in the mind of a seven year old. He didn't understand that he was big and had strength." Jordan explained. She muttered her thanks then picked up the glass.

" I am so sorry." Preston said. Jordon nodded before she let that sweet, cold liquid slip down her throat. She closed her eyes and almost moaned as the water coated her and eased the slight burn in her throat. " I have no idea how this got so out of control." She finished the water then brought the cup down and wipe her lips with the back of her hand.

" Why did she cheat?" Jordan asked. ' _Besides the fact that she was a fucking bitch.' _Preston leaned back in the chair he was sitting at the table in Dick's house and shook his head.

" I didn't pay attention to her. I was going through something inside myself and I checked out I guess." He said quietly.

" I understand that. I went through a depression a few years ago. I had a drug problem. It started because of a guy I was hanging out with. His name was Scud. It started with just weed. Scud had it all the time and we just smoked and smoked but then he got me to try other things. My two best friends, Mary and Erika, got me clean. They helped me through the withdraw, like Mary held my hair when I went through the throwing up part of it. Erika helped me shower when I was to weak from the trembles to do it. They completely nursed me back to health and had helped me stay away from Scud. But after I was clean, I was super depressed and started pulling away from them." Jordan explained, making Preston nod.

" Yeah, " He said, leaning forward. " that's what I did. I didn't mess around with drugs but I just got depressed. I started going to this diner for dinner every night. I stopped talking to her and doing anything with her but I didn't stop loving her." Preston said.

" It's not about not loving her or not. And I get that. I adore Erika and Mary but when the depression hit, I just couldn't be around them. I tried to hide it from them because they had been through the ringer with me, seeing me slide down the shame spiral when I was getting high then helping me claw my way back out. They went through my anger at them when they refused to let me see Scud, put up with my screaming at them and crying about him. They all but moved in with me through it all so when the depression hit, I just couldn't lean on them anymore. But I couldn't hide what was happening to me so I pulled away." She said.

" Right. That is exactly how I felt. I thought I was sparing her the ugly truth of it. I thought by keeping away from her when I was the most depressed was doing her a favor." Preston said.

" Because you couldn't stand yourself why would anyone else." Jordan said.

" Exactly." Preston said.

" I felt the same but Erika and Mary just forced me out of that. Then I met Jonathan and we became friends. I just pushed myself. I said this is enough. I'm going to be the friend my friends deserve. I started staying up late sometimes to help Mary study, she was in nursing school. I helped promote Erika's dance studio and got her more clients. I just realized that keeping things from them hurt them more then just telling them what was happening to me." She said.

" So you think if I had just told her I was depressed..."

" I don't know, Preston. I didn't know Emily well but what I did know of her, I didn't like. She was manipulative and controlling. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead or anything but I didn't like her." Jordan said.

" I just loved her so much." He said quietly.

" She loved you. She told Jonathan she was in love with you and that was why she won't leave you for him. She said she loved Jonathan but wasn't in love with him." Jordan said.

" Did he love her? Did he treat her good?" Preston asked. Jordan shifted in her chair and looked down at her hands as she played with her glass.

" He wasn't in love with her but he did treat her good. Jonathan knows how to flatter a girl and make her feel good about herself so I know he did it to her. He can make you feel like a million bucks." She said quietly.

" And you're sure he's in love with you?" Preston asked. Jordan smiled and nodded, looking back up at him.

" Once, when we had been sleeping together for about five months, he whispered it to me when he thought I was sleeping. He whispered that he was in love with me and he would wait for me to feel the same." She said. " I never told him I knew. I started to feel bad and tried to end our arrangement a few times but I just couldn't. I loved him then but I couldn't admit it to myself. I know he tried to pull away too. He tried to date a few other girls but it never worked out and he always came back to me."

" I'll get you back to him and when I do, you have to promise me you will take care of him. You have to show him every day how much you love him because I should have done that with her and now I will never have the chance." Preston said.

" I promise." Jordan said, making him nod.

" Why don't you go get some sleep in Dick's bed. Tomorrow we will go to the police station and I will turn myself in." Preston said.

Jonathan crept up to one of the windows, thankful for the darkness that covered him. He peered in as Jordan and Preston stood up from a table. Preston motioned with his arm and hand to a room behind her. Jordan turned and together they started walking to the back of the house. Jonathan followed, moving down the house and making sure he stayed low to the ground when he came to a window. Around the house Jonathan moved until he came to a window at the back of it. Preston escorted Jordan into a room with a bed.

" I will fucking slit your throat if you touch her!" Jonathan hissed.

" Good night, Jordan, and again, I'm sorry, for everything." Preston said.

" It's okay. You're not a bad guy, Preston, and when you get sentenced, I would like to make a statement to the court about your character." She said.

" That will be real nice of you. I will see you in the morning." Preston said before he closed the door.

Jordan sighed and turned. She looked over at the digital clock by Dick's bed. It was midnight but it felt much later. She clicked the light off in the room then made her way to the bed. She sat down and sighed loudly. She laid straight back in the bed with her arms spread wide. She would do what she promised him. She would give Jonathan everything he needed. She'd be his best friend and his partner as well as his lover. She turned her head and stared out of the window. She would be what he needed and remind him every day how much he meant to her.

" Jonathan?" Jordan whispered in a frown. Was she just imagining it or was that his face in the window? She pushed herself up and started towards the window. It was him! She unlocked the window and pushed it up. " What are you doing here!" She whispered.

" I found you." Jonathan said, grabbing the window and hauling himself into the room. She grabbed him by his shirt to help him as he tumbled inside.

" Are you okay?" Jordan asked. He almost jumped up and grabbed her. They held each other tight for a few minutes, with no one saying anything. Her arms were between his big jacket and his body, his were tight around her neck. She rubbed her face against his chest then titled it up to lightly kiss his neck. " I can't believe you are here." Jonathan pulled away and gently took a hold of her face while they stared at each other.

" Your forehead has a bruise." He said as his fingertips lightly brushed against it.

" It's nothing." She promised.

" It's not nothing, Jordan. What did he do to you?" Jonathan snapped.

" It was my own fault. He was driving and I was hitting him. He slammed on his brakes and I hit the windshield." She said.

" I'm going to kill him!" Jonathan almost hissed.

" No, you can't! He's not the bad guy. I know it's hard to explain but he's not. He's going to the police station tomorrow to turn himself in for killing Art and kidnapping me. He's going to clear your name with Emily's murder." She said.

" And how is he going to do that?" Jonathan snapped.

" Because we think Art killed Emily." Jordan said. Jonathan opened his mouth to protest but she quickly covered it with her hand. " Just listen! Remember when I got him that kitten and he got mad at it? Remember what you said to me after we buried it? That you had thought he had killed some of the other pets on your block? I think he got upset with the things Emily said about him and me and I think he went..."

" Jordan, you okay?" Preston asked as he started to open the door. " I thought I heard you, " Jonathan flipped Jordan around behind him and held out his gun.

" Jonathan, don't!" Jordan said quickly.

" Think you can just steal my girl from me?!" Jonathan yelled as Preston put his hands up.

" I was bring her back. I didn't hurt her." Preston said. One of Jonathan's arm came behind him to grab at Jordan as she tugged on his jacket.

" You didn't hurt her? How did she get that bruise on her head than?" Jonathan snapped while they started forward. " Tell me that much!"

" It was an accident." Preston said, backing out of the room.

" I told you it was an accident!" Jordan said.

" You kidnapped my girl and hit her head on your windshield and it was an accident?!" Jonathan yelled. " And it was just an accident when you killed my brother!"

" This entire thing has been an accident." Preston tried to explain, still walking backwards.

" Jonathan, just put the gun down. You can all leave together. We can take Preston to the police station then go home." Jordan tried to reason with her boyfriend.

" You are going to pay for what you did to my family!" Jonathan snapped.

" If I were you, I'd listen to your woman." Dick said, coming up from behind Preston with his own gun up and aimed.

" Dick, no!" Jordan said. " Don't aim that at him!"

" Put your gun down!" Dick said.

" I didn't do anything wrong here!" Jonathan snapped. " He killed my brother and took his body! He kidnapped Jordan and bruised her head! And you are going to point a gun at me!"

" That's right, now put it down or I will shoot you." Dick said.

" Now, Dick, there's no reason to threaten him." Preston said.

" Dick, stop it!" Jordan yelled.

" I'm not putting it down!" Jonathan yelled out.

" I'm going to count to three. I'm not going to kill you but I will injury you. One." Dick said with Preston and Jordan yelling at him.

" Do it!" Jonathan yelled.

" Two!" Dick said.

" Dick, stop!" Preston said as he turned.

" Three!"

" No!" Jordan heaved Jonathan to the side as Dick's gun fired. Jonathan crashed to the side while Jordan's body tensed. She stumbled backwards before falling hard on her ass. She brought her hands to her stomach and stared down at it in shock.

" Holy shit! Jordan!" Preston yelled coming forward.

" You hit her!" Jonathan screamed, pushing towards Jordan as the same time she fell to her back. " Oh my God! Jordan, hang on!" Jonathan pulled his jacket off and balled it up. He pressed it into her stomach, hoping it would stop her bleeding.

" Jon...Jonathan." She said with her eyes wide. She brought her hands up but Preston grabbed her wrists.

" Don't look at it! Dick, call 911!" He said.

" Jonathan." Jordan said again.

" Don't talk!" Jonathan ordered. " Help me stop her bleeding! Please!" Preston's hands came down on top of Jonathan's to help hold pressure against her.

" Just hang on, Jordan!" Preston yelled. " Dick!"

" I'm calling!" The PI shouted, running to them with a phone up to his ear.

" Jonathan," Jordan breathed while she shut her eyes.

" Open your eyes, Jordan." Jonathan yelled.

" I'm sorry." She whispered.

" You have nothing to be sorry for." Jonathan's panicked hands came to her neck. " Her pulse is so slow!"

" I love you." She said, opening her eyes. " I love you."

" I love you too, just hang on." Jonathan said. He grabbed her face and leaned down. " Keep looking at me, okay? Stare right into my eyes. You're going to be fine." She reached up, her bloodied fingertips just brushed against his chin.

" I...always loved you. I never meant to..." Jordan felt her words starting to slur together. Her eyes fluttered shut and she thought she heard Jonathan and Preston yelling for her but she couldn't be sure. " I never...I should have showed you how much you..."

" Jordan, open them now!" Jonathan yelled as her body started to relax. " Please." He begged.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review! And really guest, calling me a review whore when you don't know me? Every author asks for reviews. It's how we know that our story is good. *_

" Anything?" Mary asked as she leaned against the nurses station. She twisted her fingers into the cord as Sean sighed through the other end.

" Nothing yet, Baby doll. Last time Jimmy checked in with Marco he was leading Jonathan to Dick's house. I guess they think the private eye knows more than he's letting on. Jimmy said he thinks he saw Dick with Preston." Sean said. Mary shook her head and closed her eyes. Her forehead came to rest against one of the walls of the station.

" I hate this." Mary said.

" I know you do. When you get back, I'll draw you a nice bath before we sleep." He said, making her smile.

" You don't have to stay up waiting for me." She said.

" I know that but I don't have to work tomorrow and you're going through something. What the hell kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there for you? How can I be there for you if I'm sleeping when you're up?" He said. Mary opened her eyes as another sigh left her.

" This is kind of a rough way to start out a relationship." Mary said.

" Yeah it is but it doesn't make me like you any less. It doesn't make me want to be with you any less." Sean said.

" Mary, we got one coming in. Twenty-four year white female with a gun shot wound to her stomach." One of the other nurses said.

" Hey, I got to go." Mary said to Sean.

" Go save more lives, Baby doll." Sean said, smiling when she laughed before disconnecting the call.

The ER was quiet that night so everyone was ready for the new arrival. Bed was prepped, nurses and doctors were geared up,the OR was being prepped and their medical supplies were out and ready. Mary loved working in the ER. She loved the rushing around and the activity of it. She loved knowing someone came in on the brink of death and she helped pull them back.

She loved it until the doors to the ER opened and the EMTs' came running, wheeling a bed with a bleeding girl on it. A bleeding girl who's hair was now chestnut brown with streaks of blue and blond through it. A girl was was pale with an oxygen mask pressed to her face. Time slowed down for Mary as the the girl was rushed passed her. An EMT was pumping the oxygen bag, pushing the air into the patients lung. The sheet covering her body had a blood stain at her midsection and there was blood on her face.

" Oh my God." Mary whispered as the girl was passed from the stretcher to the waiting hospital bed. "It's Jordan."

NRNRNR

" What's happening?" Jonathan asked quickly when Mary walked into the waiting room. Sean turned from his spot by the window and Erika and Marco stood up from the couch.

" She's being rushed into surgery. It looks like the bullet missed her stomach but it hit her liver and the doctors think they might have to remove part of it." Mary said.

" Oh my God." Erika said as she sank down back to the couch. Marco moved down with her at once, putting his arm around her shoulders as he started to mutter something quickly in her ear. She closed her eyes, covered her mouth and was nodding at his words.

" It's a small portion and she can live without it." Mary rushed to say. " She's lost a lot of blood so she's going to get a transfusion."

" Will she live?" Jonathan asked. Mary rubbed her lips together while she stared at Jonathan. " Mary, just tell me."

" It's going to be touch and go for the next few days." She said. Erika dropped her hands to her lap and started to rub her knees.

" You said she can live without that small part of her liver." Erika said as Sean started towards Mary.

" She can but she's at risk for infections and internally bleeding. She's not conscious and hasn't been since she was taken from the house." Sean's hands came to her shoulders as he pushed himself into her back. He started to rub her hard, working out the stress Mary was feeling while she talked. " The doctors hope that after the blood transfusion and surgery she will come out of it on her own but they can't say for sure." She felt herself sag against her new boyfriend. Both her hands came to his legs where she took a hold of his jeans. She had stayed right with her best friend, never letting on to anyone that she knew the girl. Had Mary told, they would have pulled her away and not let her help.

" How long will surgery take?" Jonathan asked.

" I can't say for sure. Right now, it's looking like it's going to be a few hours but that might change once they open her up. If they see there is more damaged, it will take longer." Mary said. Jonathan sagged down into a chair that was sitting behind him.

" So that's it? We just have to wait it out?" He asked.

" I'm afraid that's all we can do right now." Mary said.

" Can you go into surgery with her?" Erika asked.

" No. I'm an ER nurse, they won't let me in." Mary said. " I can show you guys to the surgical waiting room then I need to clock out and change." Sean's hands flatten on her shoulders then ran down her arms as he brought his lips to her ear.

" You okay?" He whispered. She turned her face towards his and closed her eyes.

" Yeah." She whispered.

" I'll run down and get you something to eat."

" No, I don't think I can eat right now." Mary whispered.

" You need to, Baby doll, okay? Remember what you guys told Jonathan? You have to keep your strength up." Sean whispered.

NRNRNR

A constant beeping sound rang through her head and made Jordan want to frown. How annoying was that? Something was touching her left hand, rubbing against the top of it. Something else was touching her right hand. And there was that beeping again. She tried to move but nothing on her seem to want to work. She couldn't even make her lips move.

" Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Was that Erika?

" She might still be feeling the effect of the anesthesia." Mary, right side. " We need to be thankful she's breathing on her own and didn't need to be on a vent."

" How long will the anesthesia stay in her system? I mean, she's been out of surgery for almost five hours now." Sean?

" It's different for everyone. She had her tonsils out when we were twenty and it took a long time for her to come around after that." Yeah, that was Mary. But where was Jonathan?

" I hate this." There he was, on her left. " Can't they give her something to force her awake?" Her hand was lifted and turned. He started rubbing his cheek into her palm.

" No. This is part of the waiting game I was telling you about." Mary.

" Wake up, Jordan! Now! I'm sick of this waiting!" Marco, right side.

" You can't order her awake, Marco." Mary.

" I can order anything I want!" He snapped. " I know you hear me, Jordan. Open those fucking eyes or I might just lose my patience. Almost everyone in this room knows what happens when I lose my patience."

" Sit down, Marco, and shut up!" Erika. Only Erika was allowed to talk to him like that.

" You hear that sass? She's sassing me and it's your fault. I'm only letting her getting away with that because she's so worried about you. But trust me when I say this, when you decide to wake your lazy ass up, I'm spanking her." Marco. Jordan laughed internally. He was always threatening to spank Erika in front of people. Usually Erika would break out into a grin.

" Did you see that?" Jonathan said quickly. " I think she was trying to smile. Threaten Erika or Jordan again!" Silence.

" Get your ass out that bed or I will make Jonathan spank you, then again, you'd like that wouldn't you, you dirty little whore." Marco.

" You got to be kidding me. Are you serious? This is actually working." Sean

" Do it again! She moved her fingers!" Jonathan.

" That's right. You are a dirty whore. I knew it from the moment I spotted you in my club. You're a whore who needs to follow directions better. I said open your eyes or I will punish Erika in front of everyone!" Marco.

" Jonathan, you try it!" Erika was getting excited. Was that Jordan's leg moving? She couldn't be sure. She felt so disconnected from her body. A hand came down on Jordan's shoulder.

" Come on, Jordan. Open your eyes for me, please?" Jonathan whispered with his face close to hers.

" Be mean!" Erika. Jonathan sighed and it slipped over Jordan's cheek.

" Get your ass moving and wake up!" Jonathan snapped. Did her head turn towards him? She hoped so but again, she couldn't be sure.

" She's moving!" Erika

" She would be the one to wake up and respond to threats." Mary.

" Come on, you mouthy little bitch!" Jonathan snapped. " Wake up and tell me not to order you around!"

" I can not believe this is working." Sean.

" Jordan! Get the fuck up! Now!" Jonathan shouted. Jordan frowned as her body started to respond more and more. Someone gasped. Someone else clapped once. Someone else cursed. " Now!" Jordan's eyelids felt like they weights a ton but they were opening.

" Turn off the fucking light!" Marco ordered when her eyes shut again.

" Come on, Jordan!" Jonathan shouted again. " The lights are off, your lazy bitch!"

" Fuck...you." Jordan whispered. Cheers and claps greeted her as she opened her eyes again. Jonathan pressed his lips to her forehead hard.

" Anytime." He promised quietly. " I never thought I'd love to hear you cursing me out as much as I loved that."

" How are you feeling?" Mary asked, coming up on her right side. Jordan swallowed and turned her head to look at her.

" My stomach hurts." She said. Her friend smiled and passed a hand over her head.

" Yeah, it's going to for a while." She said.

" Okay, I just need to say something." Sean said from behind Mary. " That was one of the most fucked up things I have ever been apart of. You brought her around by cursing at her and calling her names."


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! Guest: I did not include your last review or this one because it said nothing about my story. Both your reviews were just about slamming me and calling me names, like whore. And if you want to pm me under your real name, I can give you plenty of examples where other authors ask for reviews. I am not the only one. There are some authors here that refuse to post up new chapters until they get a certain number of reviews, that is not something I do. Yes, I ask for reviews, like every other author on this site, if you don't like it, don't review then. If you want to leave me a review about my story, I will post it but if your reviews are only going to be about name calling then I won't. I did not beg for reviews, I said, Please review. That is not begging, look around, other authors ask for them and as I said before, other authors threaten to not write if they don't get reviews. I answer you so you know that I knowledge what you said but, again, I won't include a review that says nothing about the story it's self. You want to call me immature, but you call me names. Again, pm me under your real name and we can talk._

_I'm sorry, guys. I'm not sure why I have been getting so many hate guest reviews but I want to address them when they come in so I can explain things to the guest, such as why I didn't include her review or why I do certain things. So this story has reached it's end and I hope you guys liked it! I hope everyone has a safe holiday! *_

" Are you comfortable?" Jonathan asked as he adjusted the blankets around Jordan for the third time. She had just gotten home from the hospital after spending five days there and was no settled into his couch with Erika, Mary, Jonathan, and Sean around. Marco hadn't come, stating he had had enough of the Lifetime Moments to last him.

" Yeah." Jordan said.

" Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.

" She said she's fine, Jonathan, move!" Erika demanded, pushing him out of the way and making Jordan smile.

" Bitch." Jonathan muttered, moving away from his couch.

" Ass." Erika shot back. All said in love and good fun, as was every insult through around in the group.

" You guys are so fucked up." Sean said from his spot across the room.

" You'll get used to it." Mary said as she started towards Jordan.

" I brought you some soup." Erika said while she carefully sat down on the couch.

" Thanks." Jordan said.

" Remember what the doctor said." Mary said. She perched on the edge of Jonathan's coffee table. "Take it easy and no drinking for the next month." Jordan rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

" So stupid." She said.

" No, it's not!" Mary snapped. " And you are going to follow his directions or else!"

" She's going to follow them, don't worry." Jonathan said. " I'm in charge of things now." Jordan shot him a glare.

" Don't get used to it!" She snapped, making him smile.

" If you don't need anything else, I'm going to get going." Erika said.

" I'm fine." Jordan promised. Erika leaned forward and the girls kissed cheeks.

" I will call you in a few hours. I love you." She said.

" I love you, too." Jordan said.

" I think Mary and I need to head out too." Sean said, coming forward. " Mary hasn't been sleeping well because she's been so worried about you." He took a hold of Mary's arm and gently guided her up. She looked Jonathan who was standing at the end of the couch.

" If you need anything, if you have any questions at all or if she starts having more pain..." Jonathan nodded with his smile still in place.

" I will call, I promise." He said. Mary nodded, look back to Jordan.

" For once in your life, listen to what someone tells you to do." She said. " And rest."

" Okay, Mom." Jordan said.

" Come on, Baby doll. I want to get you home. You're going to listen to me and sleep." Sean said, tugging her away. A few goodbyes rang out before the front door opened then shut.

" You know, I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with him being a part of our group." He said.

" Why not?" Jordan asked.

" Because," Jonathan came down to his knees by the couch and started messing with the blanket again. " you have been with him. He's seen you naked. You have seen him naked and I'm sure he's all tight and trimmed in ways I'm not." Jordan grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

" He didn't do it for me. He doesn't look half as good naked to me as you do." She said, making him smile. " Just looking at him doesn't make my stomach do the things it does when I look at you. I get turned on just looking at you with your clothes on." Jonathan's smile spread to a grin.

" I can not wait until you are well enough for sex." He blurted out.

" That makes two of us. Now that I'm home, will you tell me what's happening with the police?" Jordan asked. Jonathan took a hold of one her hands and started to massage it.

" Well, Preston admitted to killing Art and told the police where to find his body. After you're better and can stand company, I want to have a service for Art." Jonathan said.

" We can do it when you want, JayJay. You guys are the ones who think I need to be on my back all the time." Jordan said.

" Anyway, " Jonathan continued, clearly ignoring her. " he admitted to kidnapping you too. Dick was charged with assault with a deadly weapon. I was told they wanted to charge me with something but they decided not too. The detective in charge said he can understand why I didn't report your kidnapping, that he can understand why I wanted to go after Preston before turning him in. He said he can understand why I wanted to beat him up for killing my brother. I kind of wondering Marco has anything to do with me not getting into trouble."

" I want to go to Preston's sentencing." Jordan said.

" No. No way. I do not want you around him." Jonathan said quickly.

" Please Jonathan, let me do this. I understand him now. I get why he did what he did, even if I don't agree with it. He was depressed and it was an honest accident. I'm not looking to be his friend but I want to courts to know that he wasn't entirely in control of himself because of the depression." She said.

" He killed Art and kidnapped you." Jonathan said.

" You remember when I told you about my drug use and my depression, right? You remember when I told you that I was so lost I just didn't know what do to?" Jordan asked.

" Yeah but I don't understand what that has to do with him." Jonathan said.

With Jordan's head resting on the pillow and one of Jonathan's hand enclosed in both of hers, she told him everything Preston and her had talked about. Jonathan listened and after a few times, he brought his other hand to her arm and started to stroke his fingers down her skin then back up again. He nodded and listened, still not convinced that Preston was a good guy.

" JayJay, you know me. You know that I don't like just anyone. You know it takes me a while to really warm up to people. I believe him when he says he didn't set out to kill Art and take me. I believe that he wasn't in his right mind." Jordan said quietly. " Do I think he needs to be out free and not pay for what he did? No, of course not but I don't think he is a completely cold bloodied killer either." Jonathan sighed and looked away.

" I told them about Art and the animals." Jonathan said quietly. " I do think you're right, that he could have killed Emily. He was so angry with her." He leaned down and gently kissed her arm before he nestled his cheek against her skin.

" Did you tell the police about it?" She asked. He nodded, still with his face against her arm.

" I did. Emily's death is going to be a cold case, he admitted. Since Art is dead and there is no proof that he killed her, they won't be able to say yes, he did it or no, he didn't. Although he believes me. He believes that Art could have done it." Jordan brought her other hand to his face and tilted it up so she could look into his eyes.

" I'm sorry, JayJay." Jonathan pushed himself up and took a hold of her neck. He pressed his lips against her bottom lip and sucked it lightly into his mouth. He let his teeth drag against her then released her as she touched his wrists.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." Jordan returned. Jonathan sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

" We'll go to his hearing. I'll contact his lawyer and tell him you want to say something about Preston to the court." Jonathan said. Her hands moved to his chest where they closed on his shirt.

" Thank you."

" On one condition." Jonathan pulled away enough to look at her. " You listen to me on this healing. You do everything I say when I say it. I want you to rest, you rest. I want you on the couch to lay down, you're laying down. You eat what I give you and you don't fight me." Jordan smiled.

" You're really going to take advantage of this, aren't you?" She asked.

" Doc says you need to take it easy but I know you won't. You know you won't. You want to go to that hearing, you are going to do what I want or I won't take you. You are at my mercy, Jor, admit it. You aren't allowed to drive for the next six weeks so you are dependent on me." Jonathan said.

" Fine." She said with mock annoyance.

NRNRNR

The following week, Jordan had some pain and wasn't feeling good so Jonathan refused to allow her to leave the house. She wrote a letter for the court and Jonathan delivered it to Preston's lawyer for it to be read. Art was buried but Jonathan decided to hold off on having a service until Jordan was feeling better. Jonathan was cleared off all wrong doing while Preston given a sentience of fifty years to life. His lawyer sent a letter to Jordan on his behalf, thanking her for what she wrote and asking how she was feeling. Jordan didn't write back. Jonathan didn't want her to talk to him and Jordan could understood that. She respected Jonathan's feelings and didn't maintain contact with him.

" You know what I'm thinking?" Jonathan asked as he drive her home from a doctor's appointment.

" What?" Jordan asked.

" I'm thinking you should move in with me." Jordan looked back at him, her fingers tracing over her almost completely healed wound. " I know this is a huge step for you because you have never lived with a boyfriend, hell having a boyfriend for any length of time is a huge step for you, but I want you to think about it."

" I guess, there's no real point in living apart." She said quietly, looking back outside. " I mean, I haven't been back to my place since before this whole thing started." Jonathan tried to not smile.

" So you're think about it?" Jonathan asked. Then he rushed forward to say, " Because that's all I'm asking. I just want you to think about it. You don't have to give me the answer now. Take a couple of days and think about it." Jordan looked over at him and reached her hand out for his. The second their hands touched, their fingers interlaced quickly.

" My lease is up in two months." She said.

" So...then we can get a storage unit?" He asked slowly. " For, you know, your couch and bigger stuff." He was so hopeful she would move it that it was shining across his face and ringing through his voice. Jordan couldn't help but smile.

" Yeah, a storage unit sounds good." She said. He squeezed her hand then brought it up to his mouth.

" We should start looking for one tomorrow." He said before brushing his lips against her knuckles.

The end!


End file.
